A World Without Light
by Project Spekterz
Summary: They lost the Traveler, their powers, the city, and were scattered across and beyond. Even in their darkest hour, they still fought on through the harsh trials. But the Guardians will soon discover that another world's struggle isn't much different from theirs. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs. (Rewrite from AoR. Starts near the end of the base story and Vol. 3)
1. The Lightless Guardian

**Hey, everyone! It's me!**

 **The guy who broke the promise of bringing a story to you in two to five weeks but prolonged it to a couple months after the game released.**

 ***Audience boos and throws tomatoes***

 **HEY! HEY! Take it easy alright! I slacked off okay?! I'm willing to admit that.**

 **Ahem.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to start off by saying the rewrite of this story is now underway and hopefully I get it right this time.** **Why? Because I realized there were lots of things wrong with the last one. Preferably characterization from the OC's/main characters. But I'm aiming to fix that in this rewrite by giving our main protagonist, Jax, a bit more personality leaning toward Cayde's but keeping him smart at the same time.**

 **'Cuz y'know.** **We all love Cayde and all but... let's be honest. He can be reckless. Which is probably one of the reasons we like him after all.**

 **Another thing I want to state is that Jax's Ghost's name has been changed from Jiro to... well, I don't wanna be a spolier. And that the time setting has been set near the end of Destiny 2's base story in the second to last mission 1AU. When Jax and his Ghost will crash somewhere in RWBY Vol. 3's timeline... w** **ell, like I said before.** **I don't wanna spoil that for you.**

 **Here's a hint though: It's near the end of that volume.**

 **But I'm sure you've heard enough of me yapping. Here are the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers: RWBY - Rooster Teeth; Destiny Series - Bungie**

 **Now without further ado... LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

The Almighty.

The crowning jewel and pride of the Red Legion.

This massive superweapon was life's work of their leader Dominus Ghaul who repeatedly used it destroy stars and their systems of those who continued to rebel against him. Many worlds and species had met their ends because of this leading to much of the Red Legion's victories over their losses. Now, it stood in orbit of the Solar System's sun linking itself through a beam that would destablize its magnetic field after obtaining the Traveler's Light and initiate a system wide supernova. Humanity's extinction was near and inevitable despite their continued resistance against the Red Legion.

However, that wouldn't be the case for long.

A Red Legion ship approached the landing of the Almighty was expected to board a high-ranking Cabal officer to which none of the others suspected a thing. Instead, a male hooded figure ordained in blue and orange armor exited the ship without ordaining much suspicion as he prepped his kinetic weapon.

An utter deception that would cost the Cabal dearly.

"Vanguard, Volt and I made it on the Almighty. All prepped for assault."

" _Good. Find the ship's central core and disable its weapon system. Your best option would be to follow the fuel stream."_ A feminine voice responded.

"Got it, Ikora." The armored and hooded character nodded replied back, taking a look a the line which carried various rocks and minerals aboard it. He loaded his suppressed rifle. "Let's do this, Volt."

" _ **Right behind to you, Jax."**_ A robotic, masculine voice responded in his helmet.

The Hunter, Jax, jumped down from the platform and spotted a group of Legionaries and a couple Psions stationed from his view.

Before it even knew it, a Legionary took a few critical shots before its helmet was shot off, releasing air and fluids which was contained inside in order to keep it living. Its other comrades took notice of this and began firing back at the Hunter as he continued to burst through their defenses on board the ship to the core. The Red Legion may have been a well-trained, elite unit, but now found themselves outmatched by the lone fighter.

And if that weren't humiliating enough, this was the same Guardian who had yet to fully embrace the light again.

Jax Pyralis Blackwood had been a Guardian for a few months before the attack on the city began. It was only days after this event he had been taken under the wing under Veteran Titan Kilera Lojir (The Young Wolf) after her partner, Jethor-4, was nowhere to be found after the assault. The loss of her long time partner had affected the Awoken more than she realized when she began to push herself in the Crucible to point where even Shaxx was concerned.

It was only until then that said Crucible watcher/coach/drill sergeant convinced her to focus on helping out the initiates who still needed a reality check on what just happened. Fortunately, there seemed to be gradual improval to take the fight back to Red Legion but only a select few managed to catch Kilera's eye.

And that one Guardian happened to Jax himself.

What was a mystery to Kilera was the situation Jax was in. The new Hunter was a… special case. When he tried to get his light back, the crystal from which his Ghost tracked did not contain enough Light. He regained his healing factor and could dodge but lacked any elemental type of Super, their abilities, and wasn't immortal. That didn't stop him from going into the few Crucible matches and becoming one of the top initiates that made him the one to watch.

Even Kilera, despite reprimanding the Hunter for his self-recklessness, was amazed by his skill and courage when she learned why he kept sneaking back into the Crucible against Shaxx's orders in different armor outfits.

"He shows a lot of promise." He said to her one day.

Strangely enough, Jax did remind Kilera of herself. Skillful, courageous, and somewhat reckless at the same time. Still, throughout their campaign against the Red Legion, both had considered themselves be brother and sister.

For Kilera, a bulky sister with a hot streak, but soft centered nonetheless.

She was understandably reluctant to let the Hunter take Thumos's ship to the Almighty and disable it himself. However, Jax reassured her saying that he'd return in one piece and be back in time to take back the city against the Red Legion. He made a promise to her.

If he broke that promise, Kilera said she'd punch him for it. Dead or not dead, much to Jax and Volt's confusion.

After dropping the squads, the Hunter and Ghost caught a good glance of the Almighty's laser beam connected to the sun

Jax groaned in frustration. "Great, the weapon's already in play. Are we done for already?"

" _Not yet. You need to disconnect the link between the Almighty and the sun before it disrupts the sun's magnetic field."_

" _...And everything goes BOOM."_ The Hunter Vanguard added.

Jax proceeded to eliminate a few more Legionaries as he ran down the pathway which connected to another part of the starboard landing. He quickly took cover as a turret off to side quickly shot solar rounds his direction. He quickly shot down the turret in response. More solar rounds were heading his way as a squad of Psions being led by a Gladiator, who was rushing, were in formation. He quickly switched to his exotic RPG and let all the missiles find their marks and eliminated the stragglers.

Jax looked toward the other side where there was a side entrance into the ship. His next objective had already been marked on his HUD. He let Volt hack his way into the console to extend the bridge toward the right side. As the bridges began to connect, more ships took position on the bridge and began deploying a staggering amount of War Beasts being led by an Incubator and a couple Phalanxes from behind them against the Hunter. In response, he tossed out a few fragmentation grenades and was able to take out a good number of them before letting his kinetic do the talking.

As he advanced up the bridge, the Hunter shot the helmet of a Legionary which just so happened to land right in his path toward the core. As their comrade's body was laid waste to the lack of fluid and air it needed, more Cabal units were deployed to the front of the bridge as Psions tried to get a bead on the Guardian. But all of them eventually met their end as the Hunter stomped on them easily and began to go into the Mineral Processing Area.

" _ **Okay, we're inside."**_ Volt updated the Vanguard.

" _Good. Our forces are moving into position outside the City Walls. Your signal will start the assault."_ A professional, hard-stoned voice followed.

"Copy, Zavala. We'll get the job done." Jax replied as he vaulted over a few crates.

He soon entered a room where explosive barrels and rocks were scattered across the room. He went toward the opening of the grinder where he shot down a pair of Legionaries. However, the tunnel was blocked with thick rock material.

" _ **We're going to have to find another way. There's a machine not too far from here that's connected to the grinder. All we have to do is find whatever fuels it."**_ Volt suggested.

Jax followed the mark on his HUD where the machine was and looked around from the source. And took note of the hologram showing Mercury being taken apart by the Almighty.

"Whoa…" Jax marveled at the destruction the Red Legion was doing.

" _ **It looks like they're using Mercury as fuel for the Almighty."**_ Volt noted solemnly. " _ **It's hard to believe that this is one of our planets being dug up here."**_

" _There's still plenty of planet left. We'll take care of it."_

"Always the optimist, huh, Cayde?" Jax responded with a smile.

" _You know it."_

The Hunter found a pile of fusion cells lying across the ground, picked up one of them and placed them into the machine. The grinder off to the side started closing and the drill started spinning on the inside.

It would've been a straightforward rest to see what would happen. That was until the alerts nearby caused various Red Legion units to be deployed inside Mineral Processing.

"And of course, the grinder's connected to the alarms." Jax deadpanned casually as they started to get closer.

He took cover behind a nearby rock and fired his kinetic toward an explosive barrel causing the ensuing combustion to take out a rushing pair of War Beasts and an approaching Gladiator. Jax quickly switched to his Valakadyn and pressed the trigger letting solar rounds find their marks against another Gladiator. The butcher dodged off to the left to gain breathing room only to cooked by a frag grenade tossed off to where he took cover. Jax then turned his attention to another straggler toward his right and let the round pierce the brawler's armor. He dodged back using his air pads from his armor, reloaded his rifle, and at the same time narrowly avoiding the cuts from the Gladiator. The Hunter threw his knife and it found its mark on the helmet causing the Gladiator's body flop down. He quickly took back the knife and shook off some the blood stains off.

A trio of Phalanxes fired as soon as the Hunter step off of cover. Jax quickly returned to his safe spot and did the same when he shot the center of one's shield make him vulnerable and shot off his helmet. The same had been done to the others as the met their end.

Another wave was coming. This time, the Hunter made short work of the new enemies from his Wardcliff Coil; the missile barrage setting off the explosive barrels in the middle of the room intensifying the explosions. He reloaded as the last wave was coming in range and fired off another barrage of rockets finishing off a duo of Incubators and a Legionary. He swiftly shot back of another Incubator fueling pack causing a small explosion to stagger another pair of Legionaries. Jax made quick work of them and reloaded his energy rifle as a high-ranking Centurion was advancing toward him. He pressed the trigger once as the Centurion fired back. It staggered after its shield had combusted upon him after taking solar damage.

Angered, the Centurion pulsed his blade out and stomped toward the Hunter as he moved around. When it got in range, the soldier swung only for it be ducked by the Hunter and returned by a knife to the chest. The soldier grimaced in pain giving the Hunter another opportunity to slit its neck and leave its body to fall down, leaving the Guardian to reload his weapons.

By the time the assault ended, the grinder had cleared a way for the Hunter and he was already sprinting through.

" _Zavala, your group is in position at the City's perimeter."_ Ikora had contacted through the channel. Good. Teams were already moving in to get ready for the final assault. The Hunter was already about halfway to the core.

" _Understood. Preparing to go radio silent. We can't give the Red Legion any warning."_ The Titan Vanguard responded.

As the Hunter began to move closer toward the core, the fighting became more intense as the Red Legion did their best to hold back the Guardian. But a few bullets and solar projectiles to their heads said otherwise. He made short work of the War Beasts and other Red Legion soldiers inside. Even with advanced weaponry at their disposal, the Hunter still found a way through their defenses.

Jax made his way on the other side of the room and looked outside where the sunlight was raining down its solar rays with fire down on the ship.

"Sooo… the only way out is… through there?" Jax questioned feeling uneasy about this.

" _ **Yup…"**_ Volt answered, also feeling uncomfortable.

"And… there's no vent or something we could sneak through?"

" _ **Unfortunately."**_

The Hunter shurgged. "Eh, it's nice to get a tan before you die, right Volt?"

Volt only groaned in response.

The Hunter stepped into another room and was stopped as the other door opening and was met with a small explosion. The outside was raining down constant fire from the sun. The Hunter took one final sigh before he sprinted outside, his shields being seared from burning rays in close proximity.

" _ **Stay in the shadows! The shadows!"**_ Volt screamed frantically.

"Yeah, I know how to live!" Jax yelled back.

The Hunter advanced up and took cover behind a flap where two Legionaries were waiting to ambush him. Both launched their grenades toward the Guardian forcing him to advance forward. They both fired at him as the Hunter was able to shoot them both down with his Call to Serve rifle. His shields had nearly been depleted as a result of transitioning out of cover. He stayed behind the raised platform and began firing on a squad of Legionaries separated on along two pathways. Their bodies had turned to ash after being shot down.

Jax's shields recharged as he reloaded another magazine into scout rifle. He continued through the raining fire until he reached the other platform on the left side. He made quick work of the next batch of soldiers as they tried to use their pads to jump toward him. Jax took out the final Legionary before making it back inside the room and let his armor repair itself.

The Hunter let out a relaxed sigh. "Whoo, I will never complain about being cold ever again." Jax had finally started his way through another room and updated the Vanguard. "Okay, Vanguard, I'm making my way through the Sunside."

" _Good. It's time for me to go, Pyralis. You know your path. You don't need our guidance anymore."_ Ikora Rey replied. " _If my journey ends today… then I face it gladly."_

"Kick 'em where it hurts, Ikora." Jax replied solemnly.

" _With pleasure, Hunter. Best wishes to you as well."_ Jax couldn't help but grin at the encouragement that of all people the Warlock Vanguard sent him.

" _ **Impressive."**_ Volt stated as a wave of Cabal was heading towards Jax. " _ **I think you've managed to make a friend of her."**_

"Eh…it's no big deal." Jax shrugged it off as he shot down one of the Psion from the top platform.

" _ **It's a huge deal.**_ " His Ghost objected profoundly as the Hunter fired at the incoming War Beasts, Incubators and Gladiators while avoiding the other Psion's sniper shots. " _ **A lot of Warlocks aren't really ones for making friends, and Ikora is no exception. They mostly rather focus on their studies and learn new combat techniques and powers in turn the tide in fight, or find out the mysteries this universe has to offer. Even Kilera told us that she was one of Jethor-4's first true and only friends."**_

After finishing off a number of the units, Jax switched back to his energy weapon and fired at a Gladiator off to the side. "Well to be fair, I'm also not one for making friends either." He paused when he dodged a melee attack from the lightning bruiser and knocked him on the ground with a deadly punch.

Volt started to laugh. " _ **Ah, yes. I remember that one time you were dealing with that Awoken Hunter and she-"**_

"Volt."

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _Never_ under any circumstance mention her again." Jax said with a clenched teeth and dark grin under helmet and afterwards shot down the last Psion in the room.

Volt laughed nervously. " _ **Who her?"**_

Jax's smiled turned bright and non-threatening. "Atta boy."

As soon as he reached up the top of the platforms, made work of more Cabal soldiers, he was already heading into another room.

" _Heads up, Pyralis."_ Cayde-6 piped up on the channel. " _Hawthrone says we're reaching the insertion point, and I'm not big on goodbye scenes. So you do… what you gotta do. Make it out alive, okay? I need someone who gets my jokes and...you know how Kilera is with losing one of her closest friends."_

"Don't worry. After this is over, I'll get her some spicy ramen." Jax reassured.

" _Heh, you might have to give her more than that after this."_ And with that Cayde had finally gone radio silent.

This was it. Jax was nearing the final stretch of the main conflict. Vanguard had already said their goodbyes in order to keep radio chatter down to a minimum so the Red Legion wouldn't be prepared for the their surprise attack. All he had to was rid the system of the Almighty, the sun would safe, the retaliation on the city would be made by both civilians and Guardians alike, the Traveler would be set free, and the Guardians would finally reclaim all their connection along with their powers.

Inside nearing the central core, the last Psion was dropped after suffering a brutal headshot. The live Guardian stood over it as his a gray construct with teal painted around its optic along with two black stripes commenced a wide scan of the area.

"All clear. The Red Legion aren't making it easy on us." Volt said after a while.

"Since when has saving the system been easy for Guardians?" Jax chuckled a little.

"Back when only we had to worry about was Sepiks Prime."

"Pfft, I still can't believe the greatest threat to humanity back then was just a scrappy pinball."

The Ghost Unit phased back into the Hunter's helmet. " _ **You'd be surprised at what the Darkness throws at us every once in awhile."**_

"Been there." Was the Hunter's response. Even in only weeks of combat, the Hunter had been some... bizarre stuff.

And had a prosthetic leg to tell the tale.

Immediately after, Jax found himself in front of a tube ventilating some dirt and rocks. "So… you sure this'll take us straight to the core, Volt?"

" _ **Not exactly. Schematics show it's connected to the core, but we'll filtered out the tube. You'll have to fight your way through the Cabal along the pathway."**_

"More rhino hunting then. Perfect." Jax quipped. He took once last glance at the tube and shrugged. "Welp, here goes nothing."

The Hunter then stepped into the tube and felt its strong force pull him in as the minerals pelted the back of his armor. He glanced off toward the side as he saw the Almighty's laser linked toward the sun as it was attempting to disrupt its magnetic field.

' _Don't worry Big Yellow. I'm coming for ya.'_ The Hunter thought to himself.

" _ **You do realize the sun isn't really a person right?"**_

"Shh. It's a dramatic moment." Jax chided to his Ghost.

They continued in silence until the Hunter was dropped out of the tube and onto solid ground into a room full of giant pipes. As he traversed through, the Hunter heard the sound of Cabal soldiers as if they were having a conversation with each other. As soon as the sliding door opened, Jax hit them both with solar rounds from his Valakadyn.

He took a peek down below him and found a sight that seemed too good to be true.

"Wow, Interceptors. You'd think they keep the big guns away from us…" Jax mused to himself as he neared them.

He climbed into the vehicle and immediately directed fire to Red Legion units unfortunate enough to be or get in his path. The Hunter directed dual shots at two Legionaries before they could even stick a grenade to his vehicle; the ensuing explosion intensifying the damage. More units were coming into the way of stopping the Guardian by any means they could, but to no avail whatsoever.

Soon enough, the Hunter and Ghost caught the full glimpse of the central core powering the beam toward the sun.

" _ **Wow… just… wow…"**_ Volt marveled at the sight of the size.

" _I guess it's not Cabal unless it can oversize Cayde's ego."_ Jax replied through the psychic link.

" _ **Nothing**_ _**can oversize Cayde's ego."**_

' _Touché.'_

The Hunter thrusted the Interceptor forward, running over an unfortunate pair of Legionaries that futily shot solar rounds which barely damaged the vehicle. Jax released a few more shots near explosive barrels and another onslaught against more Cabal being deployed to stop him. He spotted a coolant vent off to side which kept the weapon functioning. As he waited for it to open, the weapon fired off a pulse toward the sun, the vibrations being felt at the core and noise almost deafening. After the quake had settled, the vent opened up to release any hot air, giving the Hunter the opportunity to damage the vent. He let loose five shots toward the vent causing it to dismantle.

" _ **That's one!"**_

Jax narrowed his eyes before he boosted the interceptor on the other side with more Cabal guarding the vent. He returned fire toward the aliens in order to delay him from saving the sun. After eliminating the squad, another pulse shook the central room even harder as the blue from the core shone brighter and seemingly pushed power to the weapon even more. When it ended, the vent opened up allowing the Hunter to assault the coolant with Interceptor shots.

"That's two! Where's the last vent?"

" _ **At the center. It should be ventilating the core."**_

Jax activated the booster of the vehicle, ignoring gunfire from the Cabal on the current side he was speeding away from. He was met with a fireteam of Phalanxes and Psions using their combined firepower to stop the Hunter. Their efforts were met with heavy solar shots as they were able to damage the vehicle to an extent but were unable to stop the Guardian. A third pulse shook the Almighty's central room even harder than the first. Time was running out. The core needed to be destroyed immediately to prevent the sun's magnetic field from being disrupted. When the doors opened, a pair of Legionaries were ready to attack the lone fighter. He ignored them anyway as he focused his attention on damaging the central vent. After it received sufficient damage, Jax then shifted his attention on eliminating both combatants from the field quickly.

"How's the weapon, Volt?" Jax requested an update.

" _ **Temperature levels are rising, but it's not enough. We need to disrupt the core itself in order to disable the Almighty. You'll have to figure out a way to overload the electron reservoir."**_ Volt replied.

Jax hmph'ed in response. The Red Legion really wouldn't go down without a fight. It was something to be expected from the Cabal anyway.

No matter.

It's just like Shaxx said: If the Cabal want war, give them war.

Then so he will.

He pushed through the room where the vent was and took down a Legionary as it stumbled from the bullets received until it dropped dead. The Hunter hopped and found a fusion cell sticking out of a column. He grabbed it and ran through the heated plates which burning through his shields. The Hunter finally saw a reactor hole and proceeded to dunk the fusion cell inside just before the Almighty could power up its beam once more.

All in all, the Almighty's core had been destroyed and its link with the sun was no more.

Explosions rocked throughout the Almighty. Any stragglers that were abroad the sun destroyer ran toward their ships and desperately tried to get clear from collapsing areas. Some were unfortunate and got caught in the explosions. Meanwhile, the Guardian was doing an evacuation of his own and jumped up on top of the reactor platform and sprinted down the line.

"Volt, where's our ride?!" Jax screamed through the explosions rocking the Almighty.

" _ **I'm bringing the ship around! Just keep going!"**_ Volt exclaimed as the Guardian kept going. His progress did not falter as excessive heat was searing at his shields and as minor explosions rocked in front of him. " _ **Zavala, the weapon's destroyed! Start the attack!"**_ As he neared the end of the line, Jax spotted the stolen Cabal ship above at the end of the platform. As he stopped from under, Volt prepared the transmat into the ship.

" _ **We're done here. Let's go home."**_

And with that, both the Ghost and Guardian were ported into the ship's piloting seat and were already set to take off to Earth.

Jax let a smile to himself tightened his seatbelt. "Here we go."

The ship's thrusters kicked in as they escaped from the Almighty's blast radius in the nick of time. The once prized trophy weapon of the Dominus Ghaul was nothing more than a piece of worthless scrap floating between Mercury and the sun.

At long last after weeks of hard conflict, the Red Legion was finally about to suffer their biggest humiliation yet at the hands the Guardians. Light or no Light.

After finding his confines comfortable and optimal air levels kicking in, Jax removed his helmet. His face revealing to have brown skin, spiky hair, and black eyes along with dark eyebrows.

He let out a relaxed sigh as he requested his Ghost for a status update. "So, how are we on the way back?"

"One of the thrusters is running a little hot, no doubt from being in close proximity to the sun's solar rays, but the coolant systems should bring it down to optimal levels." Volt answered scanning at the screens. "We'll be able to get back to the City by the time the attack starts."

Jax grinned as he piloted the ship. "Heh, Marcus so owes me 50 Glimmer when this blows over."

"Yeah… wait, what?" Volt turned to his Guardian incredulously. "Why would you bet your life for Glimmer?!"

Jax rolled his eyes. "Relax, Volt. I bet him that I wouldn't stranded on another planet riding this ship. I wouldn't take up something that'd I knew I absolutely wouldn't win."

"That's what you said before you were beaten in a punching contest against a Striker." Volt deadpanned when he turned to him.

Jax cringed and shuddered at the memory as he unconsciously rubbed his cheek. "I can still feel the aftershocks in my cheekbone." He rose up with an easy shrug. "But hey, you live, you learn, you die, and then you live again."

Volt rolled his optic (as much as a Ghost could anyway). "Thankfully, you learn."

"Yeah…" The Hunter then blinked and turned to his friend with a confused yet slightly annoyed expression. "Wait, what do you mean 'thankfully'?"

Before Volt could retort with another quip, an explosion rocked the entire ship, catching both parties inside off guard.

Jax's eyes widened as he looked all around. "Whoa, what in the ace of spades?!" Another blast caused the Hunter to release a surprised 'Gah!' as he frantically asked his Ghost was hitting them.

"Bringing up the radar…" Volt hacked through the controls and brought up from what looked like multiple bogies chasing them from behind. "Red Legion. They must've gotten wise toward our plan."

"Quick, charge up the warp drive! I'll activate weapons and try to shake these space rhinos off of us!" Jax ordered in a hurry as he jerked away at the controls.

From behind the Guardian, Red Legion units were firing everything they had against the Hunter as he did his best to maneuver against the hostile projectiles which came dangerously close to breaching the ship's hull.

"Okay, warp drive power is at 50%." Volt updated until he quickly turned to Jax. "Are the weapons ready to fire?"

Jax sheepishly scratched his head. "Uh… yeah… as soon as I figure it out." He glanced at the controls. "Maybe if I push this…" He pressed the silver button, forced back into his seat as the ship increased its speed by a marginal, and the engines were sounded louder.

The Hunter thought it was a good option nonetheless. "Okay, so not weapon, but it makes us a harder target so we'll live!"

As if fate was conspiring against him, another explosion rocked the ship again.

The Guardian looked up the ceiling and exclaimed. "And I meant that in the most hypothetical way possible!"

Volt checked status on the warp drive. The screen read it as damaged but charging nonetheless. "Warp drive at 80%!"

Jax did his best to buy more time to escape from the Cabal, even though a warp drive should be ready at a moment's notice. He didn't really know which button activated weapons, but he mashed every button he could until eventually he heard an explosion from far behind.

"Target down." Volt replied.

Jax kept focus as he continued to navigate as the relentless fire continued. He didn't know how long it would take for the warp drive to fully charge, but it felt as though it was an eternity when Threshers and Deployment ships were firing so many missiles and solar shots toward him. He sincerely hoped he'd be able to make it through this so he could join Zavala, Cayde, Ikora, and the others in the attack against the Red Legion.

That and he had a good amount of Glimmer riding on this.

Not to mention if Jax did make it out alive, he did NOT want to get punched by Kilera… again.

The ship took yet another hit causing the alarms to go off causing Jax to panic. "Port side just took a hard hit! How's the warp drive?!"

"One moment…!" Was the answer he received until Volt acknowledged him. "There! Warp drive's fully charged! Initiating jump now!"

The Hunter let out a relaxed sigh as they began to slip into warp space. It looked like he was gonna make it through this after all.

But the second they could slip away from the Cabal was the exact moment the port side took a critical hit.

And that was when things started going downhill.

As the ship slipped away, their direction had been severely altered from Earth to an unknown origin. The Hunter struggled to keep conscious as he gripped the lever harder and blood started draining from his head as g-forces dragged the ship down exponentially.

"What's… h-happening?!" Jax struggled to scream as more alarms began drowning throughout the ship.

His Ghost voice was riddled with fear. "I don't know, Guardian! Our direction been severely altered!" Volt scanned any many consoles as he could to get ship stable again, but to no avail. "The controls aren't responding!"

The Hunter kept his grip as the screen flashed an update in Cabal language. It didn't take a genius to know that it translated to ' _Warp Drive Failure'_ and something bad was sure to happen.

The next thing that greeted the Hunter was a blinding light and everything went blank.

* * *

The forest was calm.

As calm as it could be when it was crawling with creatures created from pure darkness. These beasts known only as the Grimm had scavenged the lands all across the planetoid along with humanity for centuries to saturate their hunger for fresh meat. Their presence had prevented mankind from expanding their borders to house their own and collect more resources as a result.

A Beowolf was roaming its own territory looking for any prey to feed off of to satisfy its craving. Thinking there was nothing in the area, it was about to leap off in another direction until a longsword was stabbed into its chest causing it to struggle and cry out in pain. It was soon revealed the weapon belonged to a man with a black cloak who just so happened to be scouting the area for anything suspicious.

He scoffed to himself as it seemed another easy day would pass before trouble would hit the fan. "Hmph. Another day, another drink to gorge down after this."

Just as he was about to fly off in another direction, a flash in the early evening sky caught his attention. His eyes caught sight of a huge object which vaguely looked like a ship head toward the cliffside at blinding speeds.

"What the…?" The huntsman muttered to himself at this strange development. He was forced to shield his eyes after the object crashed into the cliffside in a bright explosion that shook the nearby area.

Without missing a beat, the handheld device in his pocket started ringing. He withdrew it and answered. "Yeah?"

A calm voice answered on the other line. " _Qrow, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine." The man known as Qrow replied.

" _Did you happen to see…?"_

"Yup. Saw it crash not too far off." He narrowed his eyes toward the crash site. "I have a feeling you want me to look into this?"

" _Yes. That would be greatly appreciated."_

"I'm on it."

Qrow closed off the call and placed his device back in his pocket as he let out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"I'm _so_ gettin' a double."

* * *

" _...uar...dian…"_

A voice called out to Jax his consciousness was returning toward him.

" _...unter...!"_

Jax could faintly hear the familiar voice of his Ghost calling out to him in the darkness. His body begging him to rest once more. He let out a ragged breath in response.

" _...Eyes up Jax!"_

Jax groaned again in response to Volt's voice.

" _...Kilera's about to punch you."_

In an instant, Jax was alert and already in a self-defensive position as he frantically swung his head around with a knife in his hand. "What? No! Not this time, Lojir! I'm gonna stab you back and…"

It took him a few moments to realize where he really was.

He was still aboard the Bloodguard's stolen ship.

Well, to call it that would be a bit too much. A few of the consoles and controls inside were sparking from the impact, the thrusters off to the side were twisted, and the ceiling was barely holding itself together as a whole.

And if that weren't enough, the 50 Glimmer he bet with Marcus was now out his pocket.

Jax groaned in annoyance. "Why must you always to do that?"

His Ghost was already materialized and floated right in front of him. "Apologies. It's the only way to get you back up when you fall asleep."

"Yeah, well… ack!" Jax stopped he pressed his hands against his back. "Sometimes it's best to pretend you're dead to fool whoever's inspecting your body."

"Well, that's not the case right now." Volt responded, dissipating his star form and pulsing out light around them.

Jax wasn't amused to say the least. "What in Traveler's Light are you doing?"

"Trying to contact the Vanguard, if you haven't noticed." His Ghost's response was court and straightforward with a hint of annoyance.

The Hunter only raised an eyebrow in response. "Shouldn't we be radio silent until we know for sure the attack's commencing?"

His question was not answered when Volt reverted to his normal form. "Strange… all I'm receiving is static on this end."

"You're probably a bit scrambled from the crash not too long ago." Jax suggested.

"Scrambled?" Volt questioned with clear confusion.

"Let me try my comms." Jax pressed a few buttons on his gauntlets only to receive the same result as his Ghost. Again, his eyebrow raised this time in confusion. "Uh… I'm also getting same thing." He scratched his head. "Think we can hail our jumpship or something?"

"Give me a sec." Volt did as the Guardian suggested, but for some reason it wouldn't respond to his calls. "It's not responding."

Jax's expression was in utter confusion as Volt floated the ship curiously. "What? Shouldn't the transmat zone be worldwide or something?"

Volt turned to him in realization. "That's the point. There _is_ no transmat zone."

The Hunter blinked in surprise and widened his eyes. "Wait, what?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying we should panic now?"

"I'm not detecting any jamming device toward all deployment zones because there simply aren't any." Volt stated suspensefully. "Just by looking out the window, the geographical features do not match any to the known planets of the Solar System. There hasn't been any pattern of radio chatter or activity from the Cabal, Fallen, Hive, or even the Vex for that matter. Even worse, I… can't feel any traces of Light around here."

The Hunter had no reaction on the outside, but on the inside he was clearly confused, a little paranoid, and annoyed. In one moment, he was on the Almighty overloading its core. In the next, he was flying for his life on Thumos's stolen ship, and now he's found himself stranded in a backwater location with no ship, no transmat zone, no comms, or even backup for that matter.

It was as if fate was doing the same thing to him as it did toward Kilera. And she's had her fair share of weird events.

"...So you are saying we should panic now." Jax stated again for confirmation.

"That would fit this situation, yes." Volt admitted, making the Hunter tense in response. "But we won't get anywhere if we did that."

Jax put his helmet back on and placed his hood up; his Ghost phasing out of sight. " _ **Thankfully, the atmosphere here is similar to that of Earth. I have an idea on where to start. I'm picking up a comms network that isn't too from here a few klicks to the South. If I can patch in, we can at least have a small grasp of the situation we're in."**_

Jax nodded his head. "Okay. First, let's get out of this scrap heap."

With his Call to Serve switched for his Nameless Midnight in hand, the Hunter was ported out of the ship into forestral area he did not recognize.

He let out one final sigh before he muttered. "I am so gonna get punched when Kilera finds me."

And with that, Jax started traversing through the forest where he and his Ghost would discover yet another world without light.

Little did the pair know, there were already being observed by a huntsman on patrol.

The man in a black cloak with a longsword, seeing the events transpire from below, took out his Scroll and dialed to the Headmaster. "Ozpin, it's Qrow. You're not gonna believe this."

* * *

Ozpin, who was sitting in his office at Beacon Academy, received a shocking recording of a male figure in blue and orange armor porting out of from the mysterious ship which crashed into the forest not too long ago.

The Headmaster let out a sigh to himself.

A new piece had just entered the board.

* * *

 **Welp... that's the end!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hm...? You expected this chapter to be little longer? Yeah, I bet you did. But now my word total is at least 6,000 words for each chapter. But don't worry, I'll make up for it in future chapters.**

 **I think.**

 **But as you can see, Jax and Volt are now crashed onto Remnant with no way to get back to Earth, Ozpin now seems to have an eye on him, and a certain pyschopathic fire witch might also take interest in him soon.**

 **Oh, sorry. Did I say fire witch? I meant crazed-clown reject.**

 **Just a note to you readers: this chapter takes place before the episode 'PVP' in RWBY and hopefully we'll see our (sort of) lightless Guardian in action.**

 **So thank you for reading this chapter. As always, let me know what you think so far in the reviews and I'll make the story as enjoyable as possible.**

 ***Imitates Markiplier* BUH-BYE!**


	2. High Point

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **As you can see, I'm not dead!**

 **Yet.**

 **There are some things to address before we get into the next chapter and start this show again. But I'd like to thank the reviews from the first chapter and take some time to respond to a couple of them.**

 **Firstly, there was a bit of concern to Jax's character about being "edgy and cool and I don't like people" sort of thing.**

 **Nah.**

 **That's not gonna be Jax's character, at least that's what I'm aiming for. I'm aiming to have him lean more to being a little socially awkward since you tend to _not_ know how to actually interact with people outside of battle... which Guardians constantly do.**

 **And as for the Red Legion, they're gonna have their hands (or claws) full in the Solar System. Sorry, dude.**

 **But (Spoiler Alert)** **there will be an antagonist from the Destiny-verse already on Remnant who will be revealed in a future chapter. You'll have to guess who they are and what group they're associated with.**

 **And now with that out of way, let's get to the (already in the summary) disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers: RWBY - Rooster Teeth; Destiny Series - Bungie**

 **So without further delay... Let's get dangerous.**

* * *

Things in Vale were getting… uneasy. The reality pounded the people that their city wasn't as safe as they thought a few months ago with the breach into their city. Presently with the unforeseen results of Xiao Long and Black Tournament matchup causing Team RWBY to be banned from the tournament and the public and media outlets in hysterics, Ozpin would have his hands full for quite awhile. Tensions in the city were rising and things looked like they were soon going to spiral out of control.

Cinder Fall couldn't be more pleased.

She let out a smile to herself as she sat on one of the beds in her dorm room. With Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina in the next matchup, Mercury and Emerald were already getting in place to start up the feeling of dread into the air. Her plan to attract the Grimm to Vale and get the White Fang to offload them as a distraction for her to receive the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers were within her grasp. Her mission to fulfill Salem's bigger plan was sure to be a success. She could already taste victory's sweet nectar and grasp the new powers she was promised.

Cinder paid little to mind the so-called 'shooting daylight star' people had been talking about from earlier before. These people here were quite imaginable to anything that was out of place.

But why couldn't she shake off the feeling that it was something more than that?

Cinder kept getting the feeling that whatever that object was or whatever it carried would somehow interfere with Salem's plans one way or another.

Big or small, she did not know.

Cinder shook her head in denial. Whatever. She was just being paranoid.

No one's _that_ good or could hope achieve powers similar to the Maidens. The general public was too naive for its own good.

Cinder let a smile cross her again as she looked back on her Scroll on the update on the tournament.

The fun was about to begin.

* * *

Jax found himself navigating his way along the pathway through the forest and kept his Call to Serve close. He didn't know what sorts of enemies he'd be facing this time, but he kept an eye on the motion sensor and on the road as well.

The road to wherever it ended was quiet so Jax broke it. "So… got any idea what we're heading into?"

" _ **If I knew I would've told you from way before."**_ Volt replied with some annoyance. " _ **I doubt that wherever we are the locals are even friendly."**_

"Ah, Volt. You worry too much." Jax shook his head in disappointment with a smile underneath his helmet. "You gotta relax a bit. Where's your sense of adventure and excitement?"

" _ **Gone like the brain cells you lost along with left leg when you charged in that ambush."**_ Volt deadpanned.

"The Ghost who got his last shell ripped apart from a 'solo' mission' said." Jax snarked with a deadpan look also. "Seriously dude, even Cayde thought what you did was suicide."

The Hunter had a point. A number of the Guardians' Ghosts took living in their backpacks or wherever they disappeared off to for granted. Not a lot of them truly experienced what pain felt like.

Those that did were killed along with their Guardians.

" _ **Hey, getting that data from a lost Golden Age computer takes time!"**_ Volt retorted indignantly.

"Yeah, it's called having actual defensive capabilities. Guess it takes someone who lost brain cells to tell ya that." Jax smiled smugly, backhanding the previous insult back to his Ghost.

Volt scoffed, knowing he lost this one, but continued anyway. " _ **Well, we were able to find out more about what fuels the Vex."**_

"You mean… robo-milk?" Jax chuckled in response.

Volt decided a lecture in its best form. " _ **The proper term is Radiolarian Fluid made primarily from Vex cells which acts as a some sort of mind fluid theorized to be part of the connection to the singular network and-you don't care do you?"**_

The Hunter had a chipper tone. "Nope!"

" _ **Figures."**_ Volt materialized beside him. "It's moments like this I wonder how you even survive."

"Because I've got skills with smarts and I'm not saying that just to gloat." Jax paused a little and then he shrugged. "Well, maybe a little, but it's just a fact. And rather than going on a long rant about something we're not gonna encounter anytime soon, it'd make sense you tried hacking your way through a channel or something so we could figure where exactly we are."

"That...is a very good point." Volt conceded reluctantly. "Now I see another thing that Kilera saw… in… you… wow…" His words slowed down when he caught sight of what was front of him.

"Whoa…" Jax also marveled at the sight as he off his helmet with one hand. From his standpoint, he saw a diversity of buildings, skyscrapers, and caught sight of what looked to be the centerpiece of the city; an academy, if one would.

Not to mention, the Hunter saw a sign ahead of him that stated 'Welcome to the City of Vale'.

He let a smile to himself. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

"What do you mean nobody's never seen that ship before?! Doesn't it belong to Atlas or anyone for that matter?"

"The color pattern and structural shape of ship does not match of those of Atlas." Ozpin replied calmly despite Glynda's growing anger. "I've checked with General Ironwood if he has adapted the color coding pattern and said he has not. We, of course along with the other Headmasters, would be the first to know if Atlas had evolved their technological advancements."

Ozpin's longtime partner sighed. Every single hour that had passed after the breach into Vale had substantially become worse. First, it started when they found out that one of Salem's servants had infiltrated Beacon Academy no doubt to steal away the rest of Amber's powers. Now, it looked like they had to deal with the threat of an outsider from another world.

As if things weren't complicated enough.

"I know things look bad Glynda and they're going to get much worse." Glynda only scoffed in response as Ozpin tried to reassure her. "However, I need you to trust me on this. We cannot make a move we're not entirely certain of and this new… endeavor is no exception."

Glynda only narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster. "How is keeping General Ironwood from knowing this a wasteful move?"

"Because he's already paranoid about Vale's safety along with the Vytal Festival. And we already know how the public would react if news of an unknown ship crashing into the forest would reach their ears." Ozpin answered calmly. "We already know _she_ has already started to play a move against us, and even if we did muster enough of our forces to investigate this event, it would only prove to be a valuable waste of resources."

Goodwitch only shook her in frustration. "Then what do we do, Ozpin? We already know the enemy's stirring up trouble during the festival to attract the Grimm and the White Fang waiting on the other side to strike when that happens. We have to do something about this."

Ozpin sighed. He knew Glynda had a point about this situation. "You're right. Qrow is tracking him as we speak. But for now, we can only observe this stranger's actions while feigning ignorance to the masses at the same time."

The Headmaster let a sigh escape before he finished. "For their own good."

* * *

The city seemed… peaceful enough.

Almost too peaceful for Volt's tastes, but it felt quaint and like home at the same time. Despite all the slight stares he got from his armor, Jax seemed to fit right into the crowd. Much to his confusion, people started calling him a 'huntsman' of some sort so he decided to go along with it. One of the best parts was that he stumbled upon this metropolis at the right time. The city was celebrating an international celebration called the Vytal Festival where all the kingdoms would celebrate the peace between their nations every couple years. Sort of like the Golden Age, but with less technology and no colonization on other planets.

Not that it mattered to the Guardian and Ghost, but both did celebrate the prosperities it held.

" _ **Hmm, the people here seem… happy. Bordering almost to unnatural levels happiness. It'd send shivers down my spine if I had one."**_ Volt stated through the psychic link as they were communing with themselves.

" _So? What's unnatural about a few chipper citizens around the block?"_ Jax replied as he stopped to look at a shop showing a pile of TVs through a glass window, and caught sight of what looked to be some kind of tournament. " _It's no big deal."_

" _ **It's not that they're happy. They all seem to be… well… nevermind. It's probably just my imagination."**_

Jax only raised an eyebrow in response to his Ghost's uneasiness. Volt wasn't really one for brushing off even the smallest of issues.

Eh, whatever. He was probably getting a little paranoid from constant battling and training the Hunter did on a daily basis.

" _ **The source of the communication traffic isn't too far from here. We should be able to reach it within due tim-what are you doing?"**_

Volt was suddenly confused when Jax started moving toward the TV screens at the shop. The Hunter was curious to see what all the commotion was all about. The Ghost sighed in the link, but the Guardian paid no attention toward it.

" _Just a reminder to all viewers, the next one on one round will still be right on schedule. A great time to for a break and gathering the rest of your snacks."_ One of the rotung commentators stated.

His skinnier partner agreed. " _Yes. But make sure you don't hog all of them. Or you'll end up like my partner here for example."_

" _How many times do I have to tell you?! I can't help it. Those chocolate bars are the life of everything that grows around us and you know it!"_

" _Is what you'll say before you find yourself laying in the hospital bed."_

" _Oh, quiet you!"_

Jax laughed at the snarky demeanor going on between the announcers. " _I like this festival already!"_

" _ **Jax. Intel."**_ Volt chided to the Hunter.

" _Oh, cool off, Volt. We got time. It's not going anywhere."_

A pause followed. The Hunter could feel the disapproving glance of his Ghost staring at him so he ultimately conceded.

" _Alright, fine. But then after this I get to choose where we're going next."_ Jax declared as he started making his way already to CCTS. Volt could only roll his optic knowing where this would be going.

He had hoped that being stuck on another planet would be a free pass for him to relax and take it easy for a bit much Volt's exasperation.

After walking for a bit farther, the Hunter spotted a large skyscraper that almost seemed to the touch the stars in the night sky. His Ghost had marked that as the place of interest but there were a lot of security guards hanging around.

" _ **Okay, there should be a main console at the top of the floor. That's where we'll be able to get the information we need."**_ Volt advised.

" _Yeah, there's no way we're gonna get past that much security without being suspicious."_ Jax shook his head in disapproval.

" _ **Well, I need to a way to hack through the network so I can extract the information. So we'll have to come up with some sort of way to sneak past all the guards, extract the information, and-"**_

" _Or we could just go to the library."_

.

.

.

.

" _ **That… also works."**_ Volt conceded. The Hunter started walking away toward said destination as the Ghost deprecated himself. " _ **I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier."**_

Jax flashed an deadpan expression. " _Really? Wouldn't that be like the first place you would think of?"_

" _ **Not when you're stranded on a backwater planet."**_ Volt did have a point.

" _Touch_ _é."_

* * *

The evening breeze passed by as the library was teeming with… literally no one else but the librarian.

It made sense though as the tournament was something nobody wanted to miss. Even with the long wait for the next one on one round, people still wanted to tune in and get the latest updates on the Vytal Festival and the tournament. All the academies from the world would compete to earn prestigious reputation for the winning academy and bragging rights.

In other words, it was to fight for the crowd's entertainment.

And unfortunately for a certain Hunter, he was stuck reading up on the planet's events and interests.

The minutes ticked by as Jax and Volt were doing standard research in the Vale Public Library and gathering up all the information they could.

Or as Jax called it, one of the more boring things he's ever done so far.

He was a Hunter; a scout for the Vanguard. Being tangled into doing research and gathering information on Remnant, the planet's alias, was understandable. While he was curious to see some of the planet's interests, it started to become a sluggish process. There had been a number of times he fell asleep in the middle of a paragraph leading to Volt waking him up every time it happened. Intel was a key element while exploring uncharted lands. Still, Jax preferred being tangled in the rush and chaos of battle and was already starting to miss it.

Hopefully, something big would happen within due time.

As the librarian was finishing organizing the last book shelf, Volt was in the front hacking through the mainframe to extract any and all information possible to store in his data banks. There was an abundance of information he couldn't wait to share with Jax provided he didn't fall into a deep asleep on his end.

Volt laughed to himself as he extracted the last of the information from the front desk computer. "So much intel gathered in one place. Jax is gonna wanna hear this."

His self-celebration was cut short when he the approaching footsteps of the librarian who left her post come back to sit in a chair. He let out a brief "Uh-oh" as he looked around frantically for a hiding spot. Volt knew he couldn't just fly over without the librarian spotting him above and couldn't pose as a strange antique on the desk without being poked at curiously. He settled to go under the foot space beneath the desk for good measure. Volt caught view of the librarian's legs and feet as she pushed out the chair and slid it back in when she sat down. From above, the librarian was once again busy at work as she typed in at the computer.

From below, Volt was suffering.

"Oh, for Traveler's sake! When was the last time she washed her feet?" He let out an exasperated whisper as the door plagued him straight on. It wasn't enough the entire space would smell, but it covered the part was hiding.

The librarian let out a confused "Hm?" as she looked around for the source of the whisper. "Is anyone there?"

Volt let out a surprised "Eep!" as the librarian turned her attention toward the computer in front of her.

"Hmm. Is there a new interface on here?" She clicked around the screen as Volt barely dodged her moving feet.

After a while, the librarian gave up, let out a sigh, and settled that there may have been something wrong with the mainframe. She got up out of her chair to inspect the mainframe giving Volt the window of escape he needed to get back to Jax to share what he learned about Remnant.

Another thing he learned is that he should never takefresh air for granted again.

Not that he needed oxygen.

As Volt floated back to the table Jax occupied, he started going on the information he had just recovered. "Oh, Jax. You never going to believe this. There's so much stuff I've recovered from just this location! From the planet's history, its resources, old legends of the seasonal Maidens I'm sure you want to listen to." A soft snore caught his attention. "Uh… Jax?"

The Ghost received sight of the Hunter once again dozing off on his end in the middle of the book he was reading. Volt let an annoyed sigh out as he tuned into his recorded audio storage and blasted the 'air horn' sound effect close to the Hunter. Jax sprung up from the sudden, loud noise and looked around frantically for the source. From the other side, he heard the librarian's annoyed "SHH!" not too far off.

Jax returned a quick apology to the librarian then glared at Volt for the interruption and angrily whispered to him. "What?! I was in the middle of something!"

"If that something was slacking off once again from your post." Volt retorted.

Jax let out an annoyed sigh. "Why am I even reading all of this again? I've got you to extract and record all the information."

"You were curious as to what this planet had to offer so you decided to do some reading on your own despite my warnings that you constantly fall asleep whenever you read through a bunch of books." Volt explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

Jax turned his gaze at the book he fell asleep on. "Well when you put it like that, you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Volt shook himself. "It kinda is."

The Hunter rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever." He turned serious. "So, you got all the information?"

"As much of it as I could anyway which is _a lot_." Volt responded with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Who knew going to the library would provide so much intel?"

Jax, with a deadpan look, turned to his Ghost and raised his left hand.

"Oh, right. I guess that makes sense."

He closed his book, walked back to the shelf where he found it and stretched out to loosen his muscles. He then started exiting the library and made his way down the sidewalk outside with Volt following suite. " _So you were saying about the information?"_

" _ **Oh, that. You wouldn't believe what I've found here. Like I was saying, there is so much information I wanted to go through so far!"**_ Volt let his enthusiasm out to its fullest.

" _Tell all of it on the way to where I'm going."_

" _ **And where exactly is that?"**_

Jax stopped walking.

He had to admit his Ghost did have a point. The Hunter had no firm lay of the city's landscape. A keen scout as himself should have taken this to mind.

Eh, he could always just ask for directions.

He let a grin to himself before he started walking again.

" _Somewhere important."_

* * *

Professor Ozpin walked toward his desk with a cup one hand to see the who would participate in the next one on one round for the tournament. There were many thoughts that had gone through his mind before then. However, things in Vale had been… calm. Perhaps too calm for the Headmaster's tastes.

He knew something was coming soon. Something big. If Cinder was going to commence an attack on Vale, then the Vytal Festival would be one of the best times, and while the world was watching the entire fight no doubt.

And yet still, nothing has happened yet. Not even a report from the caped stranger that had crashed onto the forest.

Ozpin pushed aside his thoughts and focused on the one on one tournament fight. His eyes narrowing toward the screen as the result came up for the fight.

" _Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"_

" _It looks like our contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas! And her opponent will be… Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"_

The Headmaster's eyes widened slightly when the results were revealed on screen. Obviously, the fight was fixed, but to the ignorant public that didn't matter. The randomization was too coincidental to be random since Pyrrha's semblance consisted of magnetism and Penny was a synthetic android capable of generating Aura.

This development interesting to say the least.

* * *

The cheers and screams of the audience overtook the stadium as Pyrrha stood nervously in front of a chipper Penny.

"Salutations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!" Penny greeted to her competitor, completely discarding Pyrrha's reluctance.

The troubled Huntress doesn't respond at all, but gulps down her fear and replaced it with determination as she clenched her hands. She was four time winner in the Mistral Regional Tournament and graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum. Still, none of her past achievements mattered right now as her fears of of her destiny being tainted or ruined still bothered her. She tried talking to Jaune about it only for her to outright push him away (with her polarity semblance literally) when he tried to encourage her beliefs in saving the world. That wasn't what she wanted at all.

She was already stressed out as being chosen as the next Fall Maiden by Ozpin and the others… in a way. Amber's Aura would be transferred to hers giving Pyrrha her powers, but there would be no telling what effects would follow. Ozpin had only given her until the end of the Festival which was coming sooner than she thought. Pyrrha could already feel some of the pressure of the entire world rest on top of her shoulders and it started to overwhelm her.

Pyrrha pushed her concerned thoughts aside.

She'd worry about that later. Right now, she had to focus on the match.

* * *

Meanwhile in the same structure behind closed doors, a confused Ruby Rose was facing a smug Mercury Black standing mere feet from her.

This development was bizarre to the young rose. She was sure he was driven out of Vale and into the hospital after Yang had broken his leg (albeit an accident). But he was standing perfectly fine as if nothing happened to him.

Wherever Emerald was she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why…" Ruby narrowed her eyes towards him. "What's going on?"

She never received an answer. Only a malevolent smirk from Mercury.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me…" She tried to sidestep him but was blocked each way. Ruby knew this was going to be trouble.

" _Fighters, are you ready?"_

Mercury smirked at this. This was too easy.

Back at the arena, Penny could barely hold her excitement in as she was more than ready to fight her new opponent, while Pyrrha looked around as if she was stunned. However, she managed a small scowl toward her opponent as she ready her Miló and Akoúo̱ and the rest of her focus was finally on the match.

" _3, 2, 1… BEGIN!"_

Mercury looked back toward Ruby.

"Showtime."

He walked casually forward with his arms out, blocking Ruby's advance. Thinking she had no choice, Ruby spun herself forward and turned herself into a blur of red petals to speed past him, only for him to knock her out of the air mid-dash. Just as he advanced toward her, Ruby took out her Scroll to call for help, only for Mercury to shoot down the device with his boots.

"Let's just keep this between us friends." He replied as he then started advance on her.

* * *

Now with her shield returned to her, Pyrrha spun her javelin around to block each of Penny's swipes toward her. She was eventually hit and forced to drop her weapon and somersaulted away from her rival.

" _My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!"_

With a full glare, Pyrrha rushed her opponent and jumped on top of an incoming sword and swung down on Penny. The attack was blocked by a collection of blades, but she leapt away from another assault just as her rival backed off as well. As the barrage of swords came down, Pyrrha was forced to move back and use her shield since her weapon's length was not enough to hold back the assault. Even though she had all the support she needed, it did little to turn the tables on Penny.

Pyrrha restarted her assault with a few slashes after deflecting and blocking each sword. She was able to get a few hits with her spear toward Penny leaving said synthetic flying back. Penny recalled her sword causing her opponent bat aside a few of them as she motioned for each of them to fold into several laser rifle which were fired upon her mobile target. Pyrrha avoided each blast fought off the remaining swords with her weapon as she slid into position to knock Penny back. She smiled to herself as Penny charged toward her, but the grin soon disappeared as an unexpected wave of dizziness hit her from at of nowhere.

With her weapons acting as a jetpack, Penny leapt into the air and smashed into the ground against Pyrrha as a meteor from the sky. As soon as Pyrrha tried to recover from the attack and unexpected dizziness, she rolled back to her feet only for her shield and weapon to be knocked away from the sword. She tried to turn the tables once again with her semblance to knock Penny back, but forced to settle for one of the swords instead. Several more appeared from behind the smiling Penny aimed to strike.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as she was about begin a new assault, only for her determination to turn into fear. She stepped back in fear as the swords began to multiply into insurmountable numbers she couldn't even see the crowds.

' _She was holding back.'_ Pyrrha thought. Her heart pounding in her ears as she mentally fought with herself if she should hold back or not. The crowd didn't seem to notice the change strangely enough to the Spartan. It was as if they were cheering for her death. This unforeseen circumstance didn't leave Pyrrha with much choice.

It was either her or Penny.

Spreading her arms out, Pyrrha sent magnetic shockwave toward the swords which sen them and Penny all back. After the deed was done, the number of swords she saw disappeared into thin air as a few remained.

It was too late for Pyrrha to realize she made a grave move that would cost Penny's life.

The pulse had caused Penny's wires and swords to be used against her that dismembered her completely.

Silence fell across the stadium as Pyrrha looked on in shock and horror at what she had done.

Savage. Murderer. Animal.

Those were the words that plagued her mind as she tried to fight back rising tears.

* * *

Ozpin stood up from his chair in shock as well when he saw one of his top students use her semblance to rip apart the contender.

Sparks and loose wires ignited from Penny's dismembered body parts for a brief moment before shutting down.

* * *

As for Ruby, she discovered she was far too late when she rounded the corner and saw her friend's loose body parts on the ground.

"No…" She fell to her knees and tears started pour out of her eyes.

Behind her, Mercury soon appeared and saw what happened. He grinned widely at his success in delaying her before he stepped back into the maintenance area.

* * *

Oobleck, one of the academy teachers and commentators, witnessed all that had transpired.

He tried hailing to the station crew quietly on his earpiece when the light was still green. "Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!"

" _Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!"_

Oobleck's skin grew goosebumps. "What?! How is that possible?!"

As if to receive his answer, the broadcast screens from behind Oobleck and Port changed to an ominous red color with a black queen chess piece in the middle before their sight. The pair turn back to the arena as a feminine voice started to speak throughout the stadium and the rest of the world who was watching.

" _This is_ _ **not**_ _a tragedy. This was_ _ **not**_ _an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."_

General Ironwood rose from his seat and marched up the steps, knowing what she was talking about.

" _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."_

Pyrrha held a hand toward her mouth as a tear slipped from her eyes as she stared at Penny's dismembered body.

" _And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."_

* * *

Ozpin continued to observe the broadcast with intent as Atlas airships were hovering beyond his window.

It was just as he feared. The enemy was already making a move against him and there was little that could stop this development and what was to come.

* * *

" _As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"_

After the broadcast ended, static completely took the feed as the crew in commentator area tried to signal to any stations.

"The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" Oobleck exclaimed to Port.

Said teacher turned toward the rest of the crew behind the screen. "Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening?!"

A wailing alarm that sounded out the arena answered his question as everyone turned their attention toward the screen that read 'CAUTION'.

What was announced next confirm everyone's fears of what would come.

" _Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_

Panic and bedlam took over the stadium as the crowd began to flee for safety through the tunnels to get to the evac ships to flee to safety. Ironwood futilely tried to calm the crowd down ensuring their safety only for a loose Nevermore to poke at the top of the stadium glass releasing a series of deafening screeches.

The city was doing far worse. Civilians screamed as the Grimm devoured men, women, and children whole, while the White Fang was eagerly waiting to strike down the foundation as well.

* * *

Ozpin gripped his cane as he watched the city came under attack with a horrid expression.

"OZ!"

The Headmaster turned back to see Qrow and Glynda rushing in the room.

He returned a firm look and gave one order. "Get to the city!"

Qrow was first to object. "But-"

"NOW!"

Qrow and Glynda were slightly taken back from his tone and exchanged a glance before leaving the room they entered.

With a calm glare, Ozpin reached for the Scroll in his pocket before he contacted the general.

His stammering voice bellowing over the line. " _Ozpin, the girl... I-I can explain…!"_

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. _Use it."_ Ozpin angrily replied with calmness at the same time.

He turned off his Scroll, knowing the general would have his hands full for the time being. The Headmaster already knew the White Fang were no doubt taking advantage of the situation also preparing for this event to happen when the Grimm struck. As for Amber, he would make sure her Aura transferred to Pyrrha before Cinder would kill her off for good. There was no doubt that this would be a costly loss on his part.

He took his cane and exit his room, preparing for battle that was already happening.

* * *

While all this chaos and destruction ensued, only one question lingered...

Where in Traveler's name was Jax Pyralis?!

* * *

Sittin' in a ramen shop completely oblivious to what was happening outside.

With his spicy noodles ready and lemonade in glass, the Hunter decided to bring up a conversation to ease the awkward setting.

Jax started. "Okay… so… here I was at this epically lame speech about… something… dunno what it was about. I was dozing off. Then boom!"

 _An explosion caused the area to be rocked as Guardians from the opposing team ambushed Alpha._

"It was like an ugly fashion contest and everyone won! I mean, who walks into a fight with bad color coding on their armor sets (no offense to any Guardians out there)?"

Jax dismissed it with a hand wave. "Anyway, this one big dude is like 'Die, puny caper!' so I shot him, 'PSH'.

 _The Titan from Bravo was slain by the Sunshot Hand Cannon wielded by Pyralis._

"Shot another guy, 'POW'."

 _A Warlock backed off into cover as he took fire from the Titan and a Warlock on Alpha._

"Kept shooting more dudes just to be safe, 'PSH', 'DSH', 'BANG', 'PSH', 'DSH', 'THWACK'.

 _Bravo kept taking fire as Alpha tried to fight back. Melody Valentina, a friendly Awoken Hunter on Alpha, took down the Hunter from the opposing team._

"You-you know what, I did a lot shooting, some slicing, and threw a lot of knives and grenades I'm tellin' ya." Jax was about to take a drink from his lemonade, then went back to telling about his first days in the Crucible. "Then 'BSSSHH'! This Titan comes back and wrecks one of my favorite Guardians!"

 _The Titan, who perished some time ago, was revived nearby and used his Striker Super to destroys Melody._

Jax's short fury dissipated. "Well, okay fine. She was one of my favorites until THAT incident occurred, but she did make up for it by giving me one of her Exotics. I'm getting sidetracked, look, long story short, I get busy." He pointed toward himself before looking up briefly and making small gestures with his fingers.

The Hunter took a small sip from his lemonade before he continued.

"Annnd, I'm like 'I got this.' Y'know, when you've got that confidence you're like 'I got this'. But, man! Heh, heh, I _so_ did **not** have it…" Jax chuckled toward the end of it, albeit was a little sheepish toward the end as hit the table.

The familiar waitress only returned a confused look before she responded flatly. "What?"

Jax sighed. "Guess you had to be there." He swiftly turned toward her when he connected the dots. "Hold on, aren't you that lady from the library?"

Said woman only widened her eyes. "Uhh…"

Her answer did not carry over as the sound of glass breaking caught both humans' attention. The waitress trembled and gasped in fear as she knew that creature from anywhere. The Guardian was also caught by surprise, however, marveled at the origin of the disturbance.

"Whoa, whoa, what in the ace of spades…?!" He exclaimed.

It was nothing like the Hunter had ever seen before. The creature was hunched over on all fours like a werewolf, possessed black fur, spikes formed out of its shoulder-legs, claws, spike-like spines on its back, a bone-mask on its face with red-orange eyes gazing at the waitress (mostly) with malevolent intent. It seemed to pay no attention to him.

The Hunter caught sight of her terrified expression. It was common sense for him that it was another wisp of the Darkness that needed to be exterminated.

He quickly drew his Sunshot and put it down with a fair amount of effort. Only three body shots brought it down as the monster died and a solar explosion ensued after.

The waitress, who took cover from under the table, rose up and looked at the sight in awe at the glimpse of firepower her customer possessed.

The Hunter's confusion was taken even further when the body was melting into ash. "Okay…a black monster wolf… thing attacking us… not the weirdest thing that's happened so far."

"Pyralis!"

The sound of Volt's voice caught Jax and the waitress' attention causing her to duck down under the table again.

He floated toward him. "Bad news. The city's being attacked by those creatures I've scanned from the library!"

Jax only raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I kinda got that. But why didn't you say something earlier?"

"That's when I've been trying to do for the last couple minutes but you said to float off somewhere else so that I wouldn't keep bothering you." Volt answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

…

The Hunter sulked a little sheepishly. "Fair enough."

"Look we don't have time to stand around." Volt de-materialized and linked up with the Guardian. " _ **We need to group up with the other soldiers around here and find out who's behind this attack."**_

Jax nodded his head. "Right."

He placed his helmet and pulled his hood up as Volt readied his Nameless Midnight and his Complex Solution.

The Hunter turned back to the scared waitress. "Oh, uhh… also, forget what I just said and what you saw. I'll take everything to go." He grabbed the bowl of ramen with the lemonade and Volt transferred that to storage as he started to back out of the ruined shop, his voice fading into the chaos from afar. "Just put it on my bill! Name's Jax Pyralis Blackwood by the way! See ya!"

The Guardian then ran off into battle shooting any available enemy leaving the waitress figure out what just happened right then and there.

* * *

 **Annnd that's another chapter for the books. Done and done.**

 **Once again, this one was on the short end (6K+ words), but don't worry. Things'll intensify slightly in the next chapter featuring our next protagonist OC and showing both sides of the conflict.**

 **And for the record, no, it's all not gonna be one chapter. That's too many words even and especially by fanfiction standards.**

 **You'll notice the increase in words sooner or later.**

 **For now, I'd like to thank you once again for reading this chapter, and get ready for the next one because it'll be a thunderstorm in the making. And then the next one after that'll be the hurricane's true strength.**

 **But for now, let me know what you think so far in the reviews again *Imitates Markiplier* and I'll see you... in the next chapter.**

 ***Normal Tone* See ya.**


	3. Attrition

**And I'm back with another chapter. It's been a little while.**

 **Before we get on with this one, I'd like to be the first to say that this chapter will be focusing on both elements in Liberation of the Last City and Battle for Beacon. A few things I wanna make clear: One, Saladin's Young Wolf will obviously be revealed in this chapter. Two, this part of the arc will be split into two parts.**

 **And three, Happy Dawning/Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all.**

 **And now the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers: RWBY - Rooster Teeth, Destiny Series - Bungie.**

 **Now, let's get dangerous.**

* * *

The last bastion to humanity was theirs no more.

The night sky was looming with Red Legion ships with the ground riddled with Cabal checkpoints and patrols. The Traveler's cage was complete and its Light was ready to be distributed the those who coveted it. The Guardians along with the civilians had been scattered across the Earth, the Solar System, and beyond. Strangely enough, a number of Guardians had somehow managed to reclaim their powers and the humans seemed to be gaining back ground.

No matter. The Red Legion would have the final say in this conflict. The Cabal's greatest victory was about to be whole and complete.

Little to their minds however, humanity was about to give a strong rebuttal.

A patrolling Centurion was stomping through the streets after being noted of suspicious activity in a nearby sector. It soon came to stop and aimed its weapon up close at the intruder.

A chicken.

Seeing the animal it peck on the ground, the Centurion no longer deemed it a threat and briefly wondered what it tasted like. It was the exact moment when the chicken's partner struck without warning and proceeded the stab the Centurion in the neck.

The hooded Exo jumped off the Cabal's flopping body and patted his partner's head.

"Heh, that's good job, Colonel."

The rest of his team stepped out of the shadows after the way was clear, a few keeping note of their surroundings for any loose stragglers.

"What's that now? Seven in a row?" Suraya Hawthrone gloated a little.

Cayde-6 shrugged in response. "Ehh, who needs the Light when you've got a fine-feathered friend by your side, am I right? Am I right or am I right?" Once again, the Hunter Vanguard shrugged. "I'm right." He followed his team's lead, leaving the chicken to peck on the Centurion's remains.

The group proceeded carefully through along the pathway until Hawthrone looked through the scope her suppressed sniper to spot up an occupied Cabal checkpoint riddled with Legionaries and Centurions up top and on the ground.

"Okay… yeah." Cayde observed the checkpoint. "That's the rally point where I'll set up the teleporter. Zavala and Ikora should be at their marks by now."

Hawthrone transitioned to comms. "Zavala, we're in position."

An armored Awoken, with his own team standing too far from the checkpoint, also observed the checkpoint through binoculars.

"As are we."

He then contacted the Warlock Vanguard. "Ikora, ready when you are."

" _Copy. Fire in the hole!"_

An explosion off to the side knocked one of the Cabal soldiers off their feet, causing the others nearby to turn their attention to the source and a spotlight to be shined below. One of the Centurions staggered after being shot, while another fired back toward the sparrows carrying their passengers. One of the Guardians near missed the Centurion causing it to become disoriented and fell to the ground. As it was trying to gain its vision back, a third sparrow rider tossed a grenade right in front of it. The grenade exploded, signaling Cayde and Hawthrone's group to move up.

Ikora and another Guardian were speeding through the narrow pathway before they turned a corner. Both nodded toward each other before taking different pathways.

"Zavala, we're coming around."

Commander Zavala motioned for his group to move forward through the checkpoint where the rally point would be set up. When the smoke cleared, a squad of Cabal soldiers were waiting for them.

"Okay." He breathed out.

The group rushed their combatants with Zavala leading the way. The Titan Vanguard pushed away the weapon held by the Legionary and wrestled for a moment before using the weapon against its user. He took fire towards a Centurion's back before he was tossed back by another. A Legionary took this opportunity to initiate a point blank assault and stepped on the commander causing him to grunt in pain. It never got the chance as a sniper shot took its helmet off.

Suraya Hawthorne ran forward and let another shot find its way toward the Centurion before she helped up Zavala. "What's with you Guardians falling down all the time?"

"Where's Cayde?" Zavala grunted before a spotlight shone on both of them forcing them into cover as gunfire rained from above.

Hawthorne aimed through her scope toward her target. "If he's sticking to the plan…"

She spotted the Legionary being pushed by said Exo and he gave a thumbs up from above.

"He's right where he needs to be." Both walked out of cover as everyone else began to regroup. "Now we just gotta get you and Ikora up there."

Just when things would go smoothly, a barrier came up separating both their groups.

"Well, this changes things." Suraya groaned in exasperation before she turned back to Zavala. "I'll work on this. You need to get moving."

Zavala went to radio. "Ikora, Cayde is in place and I'm en route. Kilera, you're clear for deployment."

" _Copy, Zavala. Typhia and I have hijacked one of their ships and we're heading towards your location."_

The Titan nodded his head. "Good. And Kilera… condolences for your loss."

* * *

An armored Awoken female sat in the front of ship as her Ghost was piloting at the controls. Her skin was lavender, hair and lips colored dark purple, and small magenta markings at her eyes and above her eyebrows toward the center.

She currently had a serious expression on her face. "...I'll make it count, commander."

* * *

Zavala could hear the hurt in her voice. Kilera was arguably one of the best Titans he had to offer within the span of only three years of fighting against the Darkness. She was known throughout Vanguard records for her natural talents and fierce determination toward Crucible matches and battles alike. She surprisingly possessed somewhat of a soft persona unlike most of her Titan counterparts.

To see her like this was saddening to say the least.

But tears would have to be shed another time. Now there was blood that needed to be spilled.

"Copy." He then faced Suraya. "And good luck…"

She faced back toward him, catching Zavala's small smile.

"...Guardian."

Suraya nodded, failing to suppress a smile of her own. She moved toward barrier to see what could be done about it along with the rest that were scattered across the city. Cayde saw everything below and moved to set the teleporter up. Ikora and Zavala would rally up with him and soon Kilera would be joining them as well.

The Guardians and civilians had the advantage of taking back their home and freeing the Traveler from its cage.

Glorious dawn was coming. They just needed to hang in there a bit longer.

* * *

Why?

Why was it taking so long?

Why couldn't the Traveler just give him the Light? The powers that he knew humanity wasn't worthy of?

He had commanded legions, conquered entire worlds, destroyed systems of those who continued to rebel, waged war across the galaxy, and finally taken the city which the Traveler sheltered.

These thoughts continued to plague Dominus Ghaul as he stood staring at the caged Traveler through the glass of the Immortal. He had consoled with the Speaker for weeks on how he could wield the Light for his own gain and worth. Ghaul did all he could in order to prove himself worthy of the Traveler's gift so the Cabal race could rise and begin a new age.

But why couldn't the Traveler see that?

He wanted forcibly take the Light himself in order to prove his worth, but decided against it as the Speaker talked him down. Ghaul's past and present thoughts were now conflicting with each other as he stood.

They were immediately cast aside at the sound of the door sliding open. He turned back to see the Consul walking toward him with a concerned expression.

"Ghaul! The enemy attacks the city and the Almighty is lost!" He informed him.

The Emperor carried a tone of surprise and confusion. "Lost?" He then glared at him. "Explain yourself."

"Laid waste. By one of the same Guardians that somehow managed to survive without its power and has been humiliating our forces throughout this cursed system." The Consul explained in detail. "You would have known this if you hadn't been wasting your time communing with a machine and the creature who claims to speak with it."

Ghaul narrowed his eyes. "Take care your tone, Consul."

"My tone? Ha!" The Consul begged to differ and brushed it off as he walked up the steps. "We will fail in our mission to secure this power and deliver our people. For the first time in the glorious history of the Red Legion - fail! Because of you and your… _preoccupations_." He spat out the last word with much venom.

Consul walked up the stairs and stood at the same elevated height as Ghaul. He gestured toward the caged entity. "Look at your Traveler, Dominus. The cage is complete. The time is now. Claim what is rightfully yours and take this power."

Ghaul stood for a moment before he breathed out and walked toward the Speaker who had refused to bow down despite all the torture he received. The Consul turning his attention to them.

"Tell me Speaker. What more does the Traveler want of me?"

The Speaker barely released a raspy breath. "Ghaul… I speak... for... the Traveler…"

He took one last breath in.

"...I never said it spoke to me."

Ghaul walked away from him and turned his gaze toward the glass window as he gazed at the cage that held the Traveler from within. All his efforts after all this time communing with the Speaker had been for nothing.

And on top of that, he would never get a taste of the Light ever in his lifetime.

What was he supposed to do now?

A pained grunt caught his attention as he spotted the Consul pressed a button which released the Speaker's body to dropped to the ground in front him. He backed away as the Speaker's mask bounced between them.

The Consul's patience finally ran out. "This fixation is over! You have already been chosen. Not by some inert machine, but by me! I chose you the day I found you! Remember who you are. _What_ you are. You are Cabal! Cabal wait for nothing. You will take the Light. Do what you swore and give me the vengeance you promised!"

Ghaul only returned silence as he continued to stare at the Speaker's mask below with a heated glare.

"Look at me, _student_."

More silence followed.

"Look at me!" The Consul stomped on top of the mask to get Ghaul's attention.

Ghaul turned his angry look at the Consul.

That was the final straw.

If he wanted him to take the Light, he'll do so. But without him to ever witness his success.

Ghaul hmph'ed before he grasped at the Consul's neck with one hand tightly. "I _will_ do as I swore, old friend. I am Ghaul... and I _will_ take the Light."

The Consul's ragged breaths finally gave out. His body slipped on the ground in front of the Speaker's as soon as Ghaul released him. Dominus Ghaul walked back toward his original spot and resumed to gaze at the caged Traveler.

If it wouldn't give him its powers, he would gladly do what the Consul promised he would do and take all of it for himself.

 _He_ would wield the Light.

No.

 _He_ would become the Light itself.

He would ascend beyond limitations of his body.

He would become a god.

And only then would the Traveler would acknowledge him.

* * *

Jax didn't really know how to put this or rather admit it.

He was lost.

The Hunter's plan was to group up with whoever was the local military around here. He didn't really have an idea on which direction he should go. All he knew was that he just HAD to kick some major butt, wreck these dark creatures whatever they were (Grimm as Volt identified and matched from the library), and found out who was behind this attack and congratulate them with a few bullets in their head.

Easier said than done. The Beowolves were clawing at him every chance they got. Not to mention, he had to protect as many civilians as he could along the way. This attack reminded him too much of when he was fighting against the Red Legion back in the Tower.

He sincerely hoped the other Guardians and civilians at home were having better luck than where he was now.

Right now, he found himself shooting away at the Grimm with his Sunshot in middle of what appeared to be a small area filled with stands. He placed a couple shots at one Beowolf who was chasing down a civilian.

The other Grimm took notice of this but weren't even given the chance to face their assailant as the Hunter took one of them down; the solar explosion taking out the other. Jax turned from the side and saw a group of four already heading toward him with malevolent intent. He tossed a frag near the midst of them. An explosion occurred shortly after taking out two of them. The last couple being put down with his energy weapon.

He switched to Nameless Midnight and let his shots find their marks against the creatures. His weapon declaring death toward anything that was aimed toward. He fired toward any target he deemed hostile or just for the fun of it. He forced to dodge back when one of the Beowolves got close and tried to claw at him. Jax shot three times before another bashed at him toward the side and crashed him at one of the stands.

Shaking his head to get his senses back, he spotted three Beowolves heading towards him. Five shots were all that were needed when he grasped at his Sunshot and held his scout rifle to the side. The shots were fired left, right, and to the middle as the explosion took out their enemies The Grimm had backed off for now and he could have a breather for a moment.

Jax sighed as he shook his head. "I will _never_ complain about not having enough targets to shoot ever again."

The Hunter reloaded his weapons as the area become a bit safer thanks to him. However, it would be for a moment before he get overrun soon. He needed to rally with everyone else before that happened.

He looked to see more civilians heading his way and tried to ask one running past. "Hey, could you tell me where-"

He tried it once again. "Do you know the rally p-"

A third time. "I just want to-"

And again. "I'd really like it if-"

And yet again. "Could you point me to-"

The Hunter expressed an exasperated look under his helmet before he spotted two girls, one in white dress, another with in black and white with a bow on top of her head. Jax presumed (correctly) they both had to be part of whoever was fighting off these creatures since they were armed.

He really didn't know why they were exposed like that, especially the one with the dress. Even female Guardians knew to cover their entire body with armor.

But his confusion was tossed aside when he jumped right in front of wherever they were going.

"STOP!" He yelled getting both of their attention. Both girls feigned a combination of confusion, annoyance, and surprise when he stopped them. "Could one of you PLEASE tell me where everyone else is rallying?!"

The girl with white hair curtly answered. "Where else do you think?! Beacon Academy so we can stop this madness!" Before he could question them further, they were already on their way.

Beacon, huh?

Jax heard of that place before. He didn't know why they would rally at a school, but it was better than here.

Still, a sigh escaped him. "This place is weird."

" _ **The reanimated corpse merged from alien energies of a space god said."**_

" _Oh, shut up."_

* * *

Kilera caught visual of the battle above the skies. It looked like the Red Legion was losing ground against them. That was the good news.

The bad news was that whatever was happening to the Traveler was causing its influence to drop even here. Kilera could feel its strength drain from being caged by the Cabal.

" _ **The Traveler! What's happening to it?"**_ Typhia questioned with concern.

Kilera narrowed her eyes before she focused. "I don't know. But whatever Ghaul's doing, it ends. Now!"

" _ **Commander we're back and ready to-"**_

Typhia's update was cut short when an anti-aircraft weapon shot down the hijacked ship, forcing her to transmat herself and Kilera onto a nearby rooftop below. With her Origin Story in hand, her Black Scorpion-4SR and Curtain Call on standby, she looked up and saw the Traveler.

It was a shocking sight. The large suppressor from which the Red Legion had caged around the Traveler was whole and complete. It had darkened around its once luminous shape and marked the face of the Cabal toward the bottom in orange.

" _Kilera, Typhia! Are you still with us?"_

As fast as Kilera's anger came, it dissipated when Zavala's concerned voice piped up on the radio.

She responded back to him. "We're okay, commander. But the Traveler is…"

" _That's why we're here - to stop this madness. Ikora and I are converging on the rally point. Cayde's already there."_

" _We'll use the Vex teleporter to jump to the Traveler… if we make it there alive."_

Kilera narrowed her eyes under her helmet. "We _will_. I'll make sure of it."

" _Welcome to the show, Kilera. Glad you could make it."_ A familiar voice to her came on the channel.

"Good to hear you're still alive and kicking, Xiro." She said as she jumped down from the rooftop and onto the ground, her Lift pads slowing her fall on the way down. Kilera was already on her way, shooting down Legionaries that stood in her way.

Xiro-4, her old friend and teammate, was a Hunter who got his Light back just as she did. He wasn't the best but not the worst. Kilera could sometimes rely on him when things got tough.

If he wasn't busy cutting down someone that is.

" _Apologies about your friend. Even I thought he'd make it through this."_

 _Wraith_. Xiro's teammate. He was a Human Warlock, albeit a cynical one. Even after participating in the assassination of the Taken King and intercepting the Skyburners' signal from the beachhead on the Dreadnaught, he still held strong beliefs that the city would still be attacked along with New Monarchy.

And now here they were, fighting to take back the city.

" _What's that, Wraith? You gettin' a soft spot?"_ A teasing feminine yet mechanical voice answered on the comms.

" _You heard nothing from me, Jura-12."_ He spat out the female Exo's name and number with much venom.

" _Alright, calm down children. We're here to fight the Red Legion, not each other."_ Hawthrone interrupted their exchange before it got out of control.

Xiro agreed. " _What she said. Besides, I'm sure Kilera'll give the Red Legion what they got coming to 'em."_

" _Yeah. Anyway, welcome back, Kilera. You're just in time for the party. Red Legion's got barriers up and using them to funnel us into kill boxes. I can hack into the grid and knock it down for short stretches. Got reinforcements around them for an assist, but they'll be rotating around their objectives. Standby."_

"Got it, Hawthrone. Kilera's voice was now professional and calm. After she cleared out the Legionaries on the streets, she saw a fireteam of three Guardians firing on a group of Centurions, Phalanxes, and Legionaries.

" _Lojir, over here!"_ A voice from the comms got her attention. " _We're trying to clear out a cell of these space rhinos for other Guardians to pass through and get to their marks. Could use an assist if possible."_ Her HUD was marked on the other side just as she caught sight of the fireteam taking cover from solar rounds.

She placed a rally barricade in front of her, switched to her rocket launcher and fired a solar rocket onto the large platoon; the cluster bombs causing extra damage toward the surviving Centurion's shields resulting in a combustion staggering remaining Legionaries and Phalanxes. The last four enemies were cleared out, but reinforcements were already on their way.

A squad of seven being led by another Centurion forced the fireteam of Guardians to form on Kilera's position. As fast as they came, the enemies were wiped out as soon as they tried to get into position to flank the group.

"Clear!" The Hunter from the fireteam called out.

"Hawthrone, this checkpoint's clear for now. How's that barrier?" The red-armored Titan spoke.

" _I think I almost… got it!"_ The group of four saw the orange barrier disappear. " _Head through that checkpoint, Kilera. Barrier won't stay down for long!"_

The Titan sprinted through the checkpoint as the team behind her secured a perimeter behind her.

" _She's through."_

" _Alright, Ingin-2, Ingin-3 on me! We need to do something about those anti-aircraft cannons."_

" _Copy. Zavala, Lojir's past the first checkpoint and she's converging on Fireteam Blackout's post."_

" _Roger that, Ingin. Kilera, we're almost at the rally point."_ Zavala updated.

" _Cayde, is the teleporter active?"_ Ikora asked as the sound of a shotgun hitting its target sounded on comms.

" _Ow! Son of a... Yeah! Almost ready."_

" _I knew it! Never send a Cayde to do a Hawthrone job!"_

" _Heard that, Poncho!"_

"Might wanna focus on that teleporter, Cayde." Kilera reminded him as she downed two of the Legionaries on the lookout. Her Origin Story staggered the third until it fell on the ground. A Psion hit her shields forcing her into cover. As she was moving, another took position and try to get a bead on her. She threw a grenade on the bridge as she riddled the other one with arc rounds from her energy weapon. She moved up, taking down a couple of Legionaries along the way.

She ran along the pathway and joined up with another fireteam.

"Ariel, Kilera's joined up on us." The black armored Titan said as he fired against the enemies.

"Alright, clear out this checkpoint now! She needs to meet up with Zavala and the others!" The female Warlock, Pearla Graphix, ordered, making gestures toward the enemies.

The Hunter on their team, Lucas Murdok, took position on one of the destroyed small structures ahead. He rained down fire from his hand cannon taking out a phalanx that had Blackout-1 suppressed. A Colossus caught sight of this fired rockets toward his position. The impact only hurt his shields, but blinded him nonetheless. Trevon Kalb turned his sights to toward him as Pearla focused on reinforcements. Kilera tossed an incendiary grenade which staggered the behemoth and burned toward its armor. It soon met its end when Kalb and Murdok fired simultaneously for a second.

An Incubator's pack exploded when it received too much fire and took out another Phalanx and Legionary. The fireteam and lone Guardian took their own individual targets and killed them off.

"All clear." Trevon called out.

"Hawthrone, our position is clear. Status on the barrier?" Graphix asked as she reloaded.

" _Barrier's comin' down. Give it sec."_ The shielding at the checkpoint disappeared just as it did at the last one. " _Okay. Go, Kilera! Barrier won't stay down for long!"_

"I'm moving!" Kilera said as she sprinted through just in time before reinforcements were deployed.

" _She made it!"_

" _Good. Take care of these reinforcements! This is a hot spot. We need to make sure the others make it their objectives as well."_

" _Copy. Engaging now!"_

"Zavala, everything okay at the rally point?" Kilera asked as she mantled over a ledge and ran through the pathway.

" _We're getting reinforcements and a squad flanking on our position. Cayde, what's your status?"_ Zavala requested.

" _Ack! That's it! Next time you get to fix the Vex tech while getting shot at!"_ Cayde's frustration finally vented out against his fellow Vanguard members.

" _Keep your head down, Cayde! We're almost there!"_ Ikora responded, still engaging enemy units.

Kilera was about to meet trouble of her own as a group of Psions being led by a Gladiator was patrolling the pathway. She started off by assaulting the visible Psion and Gladiator by throwing a grenade their way. The Gladiator staggered as its comrade's body llew into the air and landed on the ground. It charged as Kilera continued to shoot toward it. It dodged off to the side to maintain itself as she was forced to reload. The Gladiator took this opportunity to lunge itself toward with its jetpack and slash her with its knives, only for her to punch him out with a hard melee; the kill rewarding her with an overshield. She finished her reload and continued down the hallway eliminating another Psion along the way.

She met again with Psions and a Gladiator further down. Kilera fired down upon one sticking out from cover on the side while the melee fighter began to charge. As soon as it died, the Gladiator was just mere feet in front of her, but fired anyway. The Gladiator swung down one cleave, but Kilera ducked under it and spun at the same time returning a devastating melee to its chest. She finished it off by shooting off its helmet causing it fall on the ground. One of the Psions attempted a Psionic Blast on her position, forcing Kilera off to the side as the others attempted a lock on her.

The Titan slipped off the level and fired up the stairs, taking out another one as the other was forced into cover. She sprinted up the stairs and shoulder charged an exposed enemy. As its body disappeared into void matter, she took out another one off to right side with her rifle. Kilera backed into cover when she needed to reload and the last two Psions attempted sniper shots. She made quick work of the last two and continued her way up the stairs nearing the rooftop area.

Another fireteam was already stationed where she was going and fighting off the Cabal. They were about halfway through the area.

"Longbow Actual, Lojir has joined us at our post." The blue robed Warlock updated as fired at a Legionary.

"Okay, take out all the Legionaries, Incubators, Phalanxes. Focus fire that Colossus when you get the chance. Make it happen, Longbow." The Titan on their team ordered.

"Affirmative."

Kilera took position behind them and fired one of the Legionaries. Longbow-3, a Hunter, shot down an Incubator's pack resulting in an explosion taking out a Phalanx and a Legionary also. Seeing this, the remaining foes regroup as the second Phalanx expanded its shield to protect them. The Colossus took charge and fired missiles on Longbow-3's position toward the left. He was forced into cover as Longbows 1 and 2 along with Kilera focused fire on the Colossus and took it out. Longbow-2 fired at the middle of the Phalanx's shield and staggered it, forcing the Legionaries to fire toward her. Her allies assisted by taking out the suppressors giving the Warlock breathing room. In a short amount of time, the group of enemies were wiped out.

"All clear!" Longbow-3 called out.

"Kilera, the Vanguard's fighting on the rooftops nearby but the Cabal's deploying more of their troops to their position. Better hurry if you want to see 'em in one piece." Longbow-1 briefed her.

She nodded in response. "I'm on it."

The Sentinel was on her way and sprinted up the ledges.

" _She's clear."_

" _Alright. Longbow, move out! We need to sabotage their ground power before they make use it. Zavala, Lojir's making her way to the rooftops."_

" _Copy, Longbow. Kilera, Ikora and I have reached the rally point but Cayde is still wrestling with the teleporter."_ Zavala updated.

" _I can either shoot or work on this thing, but not both, because they JUST SHOT OFF MY ARM!"_ Cayde complained, not really minding the fact he lost his limb.

" _Cayde, we need that teleporter! We can't hold this position much longer!"_ Ikora yelled in a panic.

" _They're coming at us from all sides! We need your help, Kilera!"_ Zavala exclaimed as the sound of fire nearly took over the transmission.

"Hang on, I'm almost there!" Kilera said as mantled over the ledge. She got a closer look at the Traveler and saw the Immortal was at the center of it.

" _ **The Traveler…"**_ Typhia said quietly. " _ **Ghaul find a way to drain its Light. It's the only explanation. Kilera… if he takes the Light…"**_

"We'll stop him, Typhia." Kilera finished curtly, not wanting to waste time over mourning before the unthinkable would happen. "Right now, we need to get to Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde. And then we'll worry about Ghaul."

The liberation of the city was off to a good start, but the situation developing wasn't. The Vanguard was starting to get overrun and Ghaul seemed to be gaining the upper hand again. The pressure of this entire battle began to weigh on Kilera's shoulders.

Only this time, there would be no third chance.

But that's one of the things that made a Guardian a Guardian.

Sometimes, they only needed a second one.

Kilera hoped that if was Jax was still alive, he was doing better.

* * *

There was one thing Jax was willing to admit.

The fact that rotten stuff happens to him.

A lot.

On his way on finding where Beacon Academy was, he found himself being pinned down by hostile androids armed with rifles firing bullets his way. According to Volt, these robots belonged to Atlas and were supposed to helping the Huntsman in their efforts in fighting off the invasion. But now here he was being outnumbered by these mechanical fighters. Even if these things were weaker than the Vex, it didn't help that the Grimm also decided to join in the mix, forcing the Hunter fire off in the blind with his kinetic and energy weapons.

After the sounds growls and gunfire died down, Jax peaked out of cover then stepped out when he saw the ground in front of littered with destroyed androids and clouds of black ashes rising from the ground.

"Is it me or is my luck even more rotten than normal?" Jax asked out loud.

" _ **I don't think there was any to being with."**_ Volt replied.

"Of course…" The Hunter deadpanned, sulking down before he continued on his path to finding Beacon.

* * *

Kilera was almost halfway to the rally point. She could see the explosions suppressing and at the same time killing Red Legion units deploying toward their position. She wasted no time jumping from the next rooftop and destroying a loose turret that fired as soon as she peaked out of cover.

Zavala's voice sounded on the nearby comms. " _Ikora, Cayde. If we don't make it out of this alive… know that I've never been prouder to be part of your fireteam."_

" _If we have to die, at least we'll die in the shadow of the Traveler, old friend."_ Ikora's voice was sorrowful, but at the same time sounded almost happy.

Cayde just straight up ruined the moment. " _We're about to die, and you're still making speeches?!"_

" _ **Leave it Cayde to ruin a mournful setting."**_ Typhia deadpanned as Kilera took out an Incubator and Phalanx on the next rooftop above.

She ran up the steps and ambushed a Legionary and Phalanx. Both enemies never had much of a chance to retaliate as they were gunned down. She reloaded as the frequency of the explosions were dying down. Kilera sprinted and used her Lift to jump to the next building where the rally point was located. With help of from the Vanguard off to side, the Incubator and Legionaries were taken out allowing Kilera to turn toward the right.

" _Just one more - HEY! Don't shoot that!"_

The pain scream of Zavala came after Cayde's frustrated yell to the Cabal. Kilera was immediately prompted to gun down the Legionary facing away from her. As soon as she got to the rally point, she spotted a Legionary slicing Zavala across the chest ceasing all notion of mercy from Kilera with Ikora also finishing with a shotgun.

She ran and kneeled down toward Zavala checking for his wounds. "Zavala...!"

"Kilera…" He grunted in pain. "We can't make the jump. It's all on you now. Save the Traveler."

The Sentinel face the lit up teleporter and stood back up.

"Um… are you sure about this?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry. It's a working… probably stable Vex gate. One step, and you'll be right next to the big guy." Cayde reassured with a chipper tone, despite his sparking arm and leg.

"What about you guys?" Kilera took note of their conditions.

"Go!" Ikora responded quickly, dealing with a lot of pain. "For the Vanguard… and the Traveler… make it matter."

"This had always been your fight. Go!" Zavala emphasized.

Kilera still hesitated a little, but Cayde brushed it off. "Don't worry 'bout us. I was tired of that arm anyway. Next one, built-in rocket launcher!"

The Titan gulped down her fears and walked through the teleporter, leaving the Vanguard to deal with their injuries. After her vision cleared, she found herself in a closed space.

"Wh… Where are we, Zavala?" Kilera asked also including Typhia.

" _You're on Ghaul's command ship. It's as close to the Traveler as we can get you."_

He concluded with one last statement.

" _Be brave… for all of us."_

Kilera let one last breath before she continued cautiously through the ship.

* * *

It looked like things were finally looking up for Jax. But at the same time they weren't too looking good. He found that Beacon Academy was just crawling with Grimm. Thankfully, they were being held off… by teenagers.

The Hunter wasn't one to judge. He was barely 18 to begin with. They all looked somewhere around his age and seemed to be relatable anyway. Now, he didn't have to feel insecure about being one of the youngest fighters on the planet.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

But the time for sightseeing wasn't now. Jax needed to find out who was behind this attack. After a brief look of seeing the students defend their school from the Grimm, he spotted the same girl in the white dress along with the rest of the students rallying together to fight off a giant robot. He wouldn't be able to get answers out from them anytime soon. He'd have to go look for the other girl who was dressed in black and white.

He sprinted through the battlefield from behind them as he attempted to locate the person of interest. Shortly after, he found an opening through the academy and saw a horrifying sight.

The other girl he bumped into from earlier was lying on the ground with a man with bull horns in a mask wearing a formal black and red outfit standing over her victorious. It looked like she was stabbed by him earlier. Shortly, Jax also saw another yellow haired girl launch herself at the man at blinding speeds, but was countered with her right arm being severed off.

" _ **No…"**_ Volt released at seeing the shocking sight.

Jax had seen more than enough.

All notion of mercy would be tossed aside.

* * *

Blake didn't know how it all went wrong.

First, it was her trying to peacefully protest for the faunus rights with the White Fang. Then overtime, they adapted an extremist behavior and instilled fear into the humans. She wanted no part of it and barely escaped from Adam Taurus' clutched before.

But now here she was lying on the ground along with Yang about to meet her fate with Taurus. She didn't want this. She did not want this at all. All she wanted was a world where faunus would walk freely among the humans without fear, discrimination, and harsh judgment. However, Taurus wanted a world where humans would bow down and beg for mercy toward the faunus. Their sights for how the White Fang should lead the faunus would never cross, hence why she left in the first place.

And now Adam was gonna kill her for it.

He saw him smirk as he stood above her and raised his sword to finish her off. She closed her eyes and brace herself for the inevitable and unbearable pain that was to come.

It never came.

Instead, the sound of a gun offering a rebuttal caused Blake to open her eyes in confusion.

To her right, she saw Adam grunt in pain and his aura take a hard hit. He staggered again but regained his footing as he blocked the rest of the incoming shots with his sword.

Blake turned to her left and widened her eyes in surprise.

It was the armored caper from earlier!

How in the world did he manage to track her down she wondered. Blake knew he obviously wasn't from around these parts and certainly didn't look like it. In fact, he didn't even look like he came from Atlas for the matter. All she knew was that he was saving her and Yang's lives.

With a black and white, red outlined hand cannon drawn, the caper continued to fire toward Adam as he gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. The caper almost seemed to feign surprise at Taurus's speed and adaptability and seeing his aura flare up from the previous impacts. Still, that didn't stop him from initiating a hard fight against Adam who let out a breath through his nose.

Adam launched himself toward the figure to begin his assault. Much to his and Blake's surprise, the figure managed to bring out a sword that burned with purple energy from behind just in the nick of time to block Adam's strike toward him. Taurus distanced himself as the caper took in a few breaths himself showing the speed of the lunge took him off guard as well.

She saw Adam's twisted grin.

Blake knew he'd somehow enjoy his death more than hers and Yang's.

* * *

Unspoken Promise and Wilt and Blush clashed in a flurry of strikes nearly invisible to the naked eye.

After a series of pushing and pulling back, Jax blocked off an attack from the left side meant to slice through his shielding toward his arm and retaliated with an attempt to down slash at his opponent's chest only to have the melee blocked off as well. He ducked from a high swipe meant to take his head off, spun, and punched his rival in the stomach forcing him back a little. The Hunter commenced an uppercut attack only for the man to dodge it completely and take a hard kick from the stranger causing him to be pushed back.

Jax took another breath. The Hunter wasn't taken off guard that the man he was facing was keeping pace with him. The Guardian was surprised _he_ was keeping pace with the man. His armor and cape was scratched and dented up in some various places, but they would repair itself. As much as it pained for him to admit it, Jax was outmatched by the stranger in a sword fight. While he may have gotten a few lessons in sword fighting techniques, he didn't gain enough experience to win in an encounter like this. He was still a rookie among the Guardians even though he'd give an above average a run for their money.

But that's not what made him a dangerous opponent in the Crucible. It was common knowledge that one had to cheat in the art of battle. In a matter speaking, it wouldn't be cheating since there were no rules in war.

The everyday life of a Guardian could testify to that.

Blocking another strike from the left, the Hunter locked blades with the man for a moment before he took his Sunshot and shot at his opponent's chest. The man grunted in pain and staggered for a moment with the force that was shielding him flaring up again. He was forced back to avoid and block the shots. With his Sunshot in one hand and Unspoken Promise in the other, he ran off to the side firing solar rounds toward him. He faked a shot toward his chest and instead went for his legs and face. Much to his annoyance, he blocked off those shots as well.

Time for a new tactic. He'd have to toss one of his flashbangs toward the man to impair his senses and reaction time and then he'd strike hard and fast. Jax smirked under his helmet. It'd work for sure. He'd have to take him off guard again in order for it to the work.

Performing a markman's dodge, he charged with his Sunshot firing toward the man in a moderate pace as the stranger also closed the distance as well. Both had engaged in another flurry of attacks with Jax still keeping speed with his opponent. When the force of one attack pushed both of them back, Jax threw a flashbang grenade his rival's way. He'd either have to take it or dodge out of way, either decision would still impair him.

Much to the Hunter's dismay, the stranger caught wind of his plan. The man gasped as he saw the grenade heading towards him. As soon as it landed, he threw it back to its sender.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jax exclaimed at seeing the grenade being thrown back. On instinct, he fired his hand cannon toward the projectile in the air causing the explosion to intensify its effects and range that blinded everyone that was conscious in the room.

The Hunter was shaking his head with one hand on it, trying to get his senses back quickly. He looked up and could barely make out the sight of the man he encountered retreating from where he was. Jax snapped his fingers in frustration. He should've known his opponent would also play dirty. If it was up to him, he would've gone after him to finish the job.

But there were more important matters like tending to the girl and her friend.

* * *

Blake was amazed to say the least.

She didn't expect the stranger she met earlier suddenly show up and chase Adam away, much less even survive in an encounter with him. The huntress-in-training thought for sure he suicidal. Maybe there was hope that the humans could fight back against the White Fang's extremist behavior. But at the same time, she was sure he'd return to pay back this humiliation tenfold by someone he'd identify as one of their biggest enemies from now on.

If he didn't focus on planning her death that is.

The armored male ran over and stopped as he saw her helping up Yang up spotting her condition.

"Oh… um… yeah, uh... you definitely need a band-aid for that one." The capper scratched his head awkwardly at seeing Yang's arm still missing.

Blake didn't know whether to laugh or frown the figure's attempt at humorously smoothing the situation over.

"Okay, okay, fine. Not the best time for bad humor. Look we just need focus on getting her some medical attention before she ends up worse than I did when I lost my leg and man, lemme tell ya…" Her savior shook his head and placed his sword aside. "...That was not fun."

Blake narrowed her eyes at him not take this seriously.

"Right, serious face, serious face. Look, look, I'll carry her, you shoot since you're dealing with problems of your own. 'Kay?" The caper suggested in a speedily manner.

Blake nodded her head, turning her Gambol Shroud into a pistol in one hand with the other clutched at her wounded side.

* * *

' _Well... that could've gone better.'_ Jax mused to himself.

The Hunter should've realized all of this would've occurred within the short amount of time he was here. He knew there would be a fight eventually; he just didn't know it would be so soon and up to this scale. His self deprecation was only furthered when the thought came to him that he should've asked for directions to Beacon Academy instead of trying to find it by himself. He would've gotten here sooner to prevent the traumatic damage that occurred and probably would've had the chance to help kill the man who was most likely behind all of this.

He'd even reward himself and the girl with the spicy ramen that was stored in Volt's data banks.

Hopefully, it wouldn't spoil.

He found himself in an awkward setting with the girl who was wounded from earlier as both were running down the path to seek medical attention.

The Hunter cleared his throat. "So… uh… what's up?"

Volt groaned in exasperation in the link while the wounded girl running beside him returned a harsh glare.

"I mean, what's your name?" He asked quickly, realizing his mistake.

"Blake." She answered almost quietly. "Who are you?"

The Hunter smiled under his helmet. "I'm Jax, rookie Hunter."

The girl, Blake, raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean huntsman-in-training?"

"We're all human. What's the difference?" Jax brought a hand up in confusion.

In that moment, Jax could've sworn he saw Blake's bow twitch in a moment of surprise.

Blake turned her gaze down. "Actually…I'm a Faunus."

…

…

"...A Fau-who?" Jax replied in confusion. He heard Volt say something about a human have animal characteristics, but the Hunter thought it was just a joke to throw him off.

"A faunus." Blake answered again, this time more seriously.

…

…

...

"...Mmm, nope. You look pretty human to me." Jax replied, discarding the fact he saw her bow twitch.

Blake sighed in exasperation. She did _not_ want to be dealing with this sort of ignorance and while the school was under attack.

" _ **Um… she has cat DNA in her."**_ Volt whispered, supporting Blake's argument.

" _Uh… what?"_ Jax responded flatly.

" _ **I scanned her while you fighting off that man in the dining room. There was something off about what she was hiding under her bow when we first encountered her. It's definitely safe to say she's telling the truth."**_

" _Huh. I was wondering why I felt a couple pounds lighter."_

" _ **I AM NOT THAT HEAVY!"**_

" _Sure, you aren't."_

Jax decided to tease him since he went off and scanned people without their permission… again. Although, he realized he should apologize to girl.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"Wh-What?" Blake was taken back by his sudden apology.

"I said, I'm sorry. And for being an ignorant, insensitive dunce not taking into account that we can be different. There. Happy?" Jax brought his hand up again.

"Um… yeah… I guess…?" Blake replied uneasily. She really couldn't make any sense of what was going on in that moment. However, the time for talk wasn't now. The helipad was coming up.

Which near that exact location where Blake lost all of her energy. She nearly lost her footing, causing Jax to help her, as best as he could anyway.

"Hey!" He called out to one of people at the helipad.

Some of them turned their heads, while the girl in the white dress gasped at the sight of Yang's arm missing when Jax placed her down. Blake wasn't faring any better. She collapsed from exhaustion and wound as soon as she was near the evacuation point.

Jax yelled out the only other sensible word in this situation.

"Medic!"

* * *

 **Wow, 8K words for this chapter.**

 **Not bad for a comeback on this series so far.**

 **I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this chapter as you got just a taste of Jax's mettle in the RWBY-verse and you got see see our Young Wolf, Kilera, in action against the Red Legion, and overall got too see both conflicts in this chapter.**

 **However, it's not over yet.**

 **The true ending to all of this is yet to come, and a new beginning awaits our heroes after the Fall of Beacon and the rise of a new Golden Age.**

 **'Til then, please let me know how this was so far in the reviews.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Awakening

**Welcome back to another update to the story. This chapter, as you can tell, is one of the longer one's.**

 **I'll address a few things to before we get started. To answer one review regarding to Blake, yes, she's still gonna run with Sun following her as well. I'm not too sure if I should have Jax also follow as well. That's one thing that I'm still debating on. As for any other deviations, well, I guess you'll have to read and find out for yourself.**

 **One more thing: Happy (Somewhat Late) 2018 everyone. Now to the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers: RWBY - Rooster Teeth; Destiny Series - Bungie**

 **Now... let's get dangerous.**

* * *

If there was one thing Kilera was thankful for, it would be the fact that Titans weren't as loud as people proclaimed they were.

She was now carefully sneaking her way through the room that held a large amount of War Beasts. The sight nearly scared her of her wits. The Titan almost fired on one of them on instinct at seeing the amount of them. Kilera was crouching through the room to keep her noise level as low as possible. The sounds of snores, growls, and snarls made her jump out of skin, however she managed to get to the other side of the room without attracting any attention.

' _That was a close one.'_ She thought to herself.

Titans by far were unknown for stealth. They held a thick amount of armor where it made it near impossible for them to sneak around in closed spaces. They were made for situations that called brutal combat efficiency, eliminating the enemy's endurance with strength, and holding the line with their stalwart defenses.

There was yet for any calls for Titans to take on stealth missions. Not after when one of them was the reason that a lot Titans weren't to be trusted on missions. Even Zavala agreed to make a notion to call off any and all Titans until they were necessary when a stealth or scouting op went horribly wrong.

But now here she was, silently proving that a Titan could be stealthy once again. Almost like that one time she snuck into a Hive death ceremony to steal away Crota's soul. However, stealth was only just a small part of this battle. This time she was on board the Immortal to once again face Dominus Ghaul. Hopefully, it would be before he took the Light for himself.

With the pressure of this entire battle weighing in on her shoulders again, Kilera let out a breath to herself before she navigated her way through the pipelines above.

* * *

Short introductions came between Jax and the girl in the white dress, Weiss, after, while two of teachers remained at the helipad announcing evacuations for the city.

If there was another thing the Hunter was now certain of was that he was a professional at getting himself lost, getting in rotten situations, and whatever conflict he was snowballed into had no chance of him getting out of it.

This must've been how and what Kilera went through during her early days as a Guardian.

No, that couldn't be it. Kilera never told him any story involving her being stranded on a backwater planet with no contact with the Vanguard. She did mention that one time where Cayde used Eris Morn's ship (without her consent) and almost stranded her and Typhia on the Dreadnaught when the Taken War was starting to heat up. At least, she _had_ contact with the Vanguard during that period, and that Oryx wasn't smart enough to think about placing a jamming device on board his ship.

Whoever was in charge of building the technology here probably begged hackers to hijack the network.

After the situation was deescalating, Weiss spotted a familiar person approaching the duo. "Ruby!"

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby sighed in relief.

"Ruby, where were you-"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. What's going on?" The question made Weiss gaze down toward the ground. "Weiss, what is it?"

Weiss hesitated before hs stepped out of way, revealing Yang's condition and Blake about to fall unconscious.

"I'm sorry…" Blake said to her unconscious friend with tears about to fall out. "I'm so sorry…"

Ruby wanted to approach them for comfort, but couldn't find herself to do so. Jax wished he also could do something about this. But the best thing both of them could do was let it play out.

"Yang…" Ruby said solemnly.

A blonde haired boy with an unbuttoned shirt approached the girls. "She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." An orange haired girl said before she grunted in pain.

"What?!" Ruby voiced Jax's thoughts.

A missing _pair_ of students? Sounded like Jax had to play hero again, much to Volt's dismay.

"Look guys, that giant Grimm keeps circling around the school." He pointed toward the beast in the sky, gaining their attention. "Even the White Fang are pulling out. We have to go, now!"

"We're not leaving…!" A green dressed boy declared trying to stand up, but failing to accomplish it,

A long period of silence passed before Ruby broke it. "I'll find them." Everyone turned to her. She finished her declaration strongly. "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

"No." Weiss stepped in. " _We_ will find them."

She turned to where Jax was. "And you'll help us too, right?"

An empty space was all that answered her.

"Huh? Where did he…?" Confusion took over the group as they tried to locate as to where the armored caper might've run off too.

"He was here just a second ago." The blonde haired boy shared in confusion.

* * *

" _ **I will not get used to the fact you will attempt insane tasks almost everyday."**_

" _You should be."_

The Hunter encountered little opposition on his way to finding where the missing students were. Jaune and Pene - no, Pyrrha. Yeah, that was it. Pyrrha.

He should be writing down the names of important people. Jax almost completely forgot Ikora's the first he met her.

Somehow, Cayde managed to make it even more awkward when he walked and said something about illegally modifying something before quickly changing it to swatting a (nonexistent) fly away from its face.

Shortly after, he made it the entrance of the tower where he assumed (correctly) that was where the dragon was going to land. He looked up and could barely see two people go at it.

One of those fighters must be Pyrrha. Why she left Jaune out of it when she was clearly outmatched by the woman she was facing was completely beyond him.

Unless Jaune somehow had the power to turn himself into a woman.

Heh.

Jax sometimes found his thoughts so amusing.

He quickly breached inside the room and checked all corners. It was already ruined with tables, chairs, and desks that were flipped over, along with some of the consoles offline.

Even worse, the controls for the elevator were sparking.

"Oh, perfect." Jax sighed sarcastically.

Volt already materialized himself and scanned the controls. "It's no good. The controls are messed up. I can attempt repairs but it might take a few minutes-"

A roar and rumbling interrupted him.

"Forget it. We'll just have to improvise." Jax replied quickly going back outside, Volt joining him and flashing back toward him.

" _ **And how exactly do you plan on getting on up there?"**_

That was a good question. Jax had no grapple hook and the jump pack on his armor would only do so much. He spotted a few openings throughout the building which looked like laid out platforms and ledges he could use to get to the rooftop.

It was perfect.

Jax grinned under his helmet.

There was a chance that the pack might explode on him, but he's survived without the Light so far.

What could go wrong?

Volt, however, dreaded at what the Guardian was about to do. _**"Uh… you're not seriously thinking of-"**_

He was and totally did it.

Jax somehow managed to push the standard ability of his jumping pads and made his way through the opening. Almost like how the Cabal moved throughout the battlefield.

A sigh came after.

 **"You were thinking it."**

* * *

Kilera was sprinting her way through the lining and found herself in the quarterdeck. The side window showing the spherical cage around the Traveler.

" _ **There's the Traveler. We're getting close!"**_ Typhia said.

Kilera spotted a platform that would rise up to the top of the Immortal… and reinforcements heading her way. She switched to her Curtain Call choosing to not waste time against the stragglers. She was able to take out the group of Psions leading the charge, however the Phalanxes and the Final Guard Straff survived. After reloading, she took cover from the incoming solar rounds and flames and switched to her Black Scorpion and returned arc rounds. After weakening the Straff's shield, she threw a suppressor grenade at the trio of enemies. The explosion severely injured the Phalanxes until the Straff's void shield caused a combustion which took both of them out.

All that was left was the Final Guard Straff.

* * *

Jax navigated his way through the unstable platforms in front and from above as the sounds of fighting

died down almost immediately.

That didn't sound good. Pyrrha must've lost the encounter against the woman she was facing. And now she was about to pay the price for it.

The Hunter quickened his pace and began to get closer to the top.

* * *

Kilera focused fire on the Straff who countered with flames from where she was. She backed away from the fire and flanked the tanker by moving up and switching to her auto rifle, firing at the Straff's tank. She backed into cover again when it attempted a shockwave on her position. Kilera continued her assault until the Straff's flame pack exploded and taking its user down with it.

Kilera's way was clear and she finally started moving toward the platform. It automatically rose up to the top of the ship.

What Kilera saw next made her heart stop.

At the center of the ship, a dark flame-like aura surrounded a large figure embracing all the power it wanted.

"No…" Kilera started.

" _ **It can't be…"**_ Typhia finished.

The Titan sprinted to gain a closer look at the figure and stopped a distance from the center.

A deep voice emanating from the aura confirmed their worst fears.

"Fitting your Traveler would send _you_ to face me once more."The flames around the center disappeared, and the revealed figure stood up. His voice becoming more vocal and louder by the proclamation. "Look upon me. Dominus of the Red Legion. Annihilator of suns! Razer of a thousand worlds! Slayer of gods and conqueror of the Light! _I_... _AM_... _**GHAUL!**_ "

He picked up his weapon from his belt. "...And I have become legend."

Kilera's fear was immediately replaced with righteous anger toward her enemy as Void Light pulsed from within.

"Let's see what you've got, _legend."_ She seethed venom toward the Cabal Emperor.

Ghaul's smile could practically be heard under his mask. _"Gladly."_

Kilera summoned her shield of Void Light at the same time Ghaul called upon his sword forged from Solar Light.

Both Awoken and Cabal lunged toward each other as the true battle for the city and Traveler begun.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Pyrrha Nikos had been pinned down by an arrow shot by her newest foe Cinder Fall.

She was about to be the new candidate for the Fall Maiden, by an arrow into Amber's heart by Cinder said otherwise and had stepped into a battle that she had no chance of winning.

She regretted every mistake she's made up to this point, but at least she had the chance to be at peace.

"It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder taunted, circling her new victim. "But take comfort knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never imagined."

Pyrrha pulled away and gave back a defying stare. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder seemed surprised at her words for second, but frowned and pulled back the arrow. "Yes."

Before anything could be done, a grenade was tossed their way and shot making Cinder miss the shot by mere inches. White covered her and Pyrrha's eyes and ringing took over their ears. As she was gaining her senses back, Cinder looked up for the source. A solar projectile found a way on her face causing her to stagger, her Aura taking a harsh hit.

Cinder shielded herself from next two shots. She looked surprised for a moment, but then glared and gritted her teeth in irritation at the origin of interference. Pyrrha, also taken back by happened, found herself free, followed Cinder's gaze in front of her, and looked in confusion and slight awe.

She expected Glynda, Qrow, or even Jaune to be source of the gunshots. Instead, a caper in blue and orange armor holding a rather strange hand cannon was standing on the other side with Pyrrha safe and sound.

"I do too."

* * *

Kilera grunted as the force of the blow caused her to land on the ground before she skidded toward a stop with her Super finally drained.

" _You won't escape me again!"_

She gasped as the projectiles were heading towards her and placed a rally barricade before they hit her. The Titan fired back arc rounds toward Ghaul as he attempted to flank her position.

The Emperor hailed reinforcements toward their position. When they landed, Ghaul summoned his flaming sword again threw toward the Titan forcing her to retreat from her current position. She went off toward the right side where the Psions were being deployed. She gunned down three of them while the last attempted a retreat before it was shot down.

She took fire against Ghaul again, only for him laugh in total insanity. _"Your Traveler should've chosen me, and now it is too late! Look at your dead god! It won't save humanity a second time!"_

Ghaul rose from the ground again summoning his Daybreak powers. _"I am Ghaul! I claim what is mine!"_

Kilera sprinted from the heated projectiles and took shelter in the small tunnel under. Soon after, Ghaul's Super ran out and he resorted to regular attacks.

The Titan sprinted back to regular level and fired back as more reinforcements were summoned.

* * *

"What?"

That was the first word which came out of the woman's mouth, but they carried more irritation than confusion much to Jax's amusement.

"I said 'I do too'. _I_ believe in destiny too." Jax repeated tauntingly, referring to Pyrrha's question.

The woman inspected him and scoffed. "Hmph, you must be far off."

"I am actually. Thanks for noticing." Jax carried a chipper tone.

The woman growled under her breath causing Jax's grin to widen even further. It hadn't even been a minute he was starting to irritate her, taking the current situation as if it were some kind of joke.

This was becoming more fun than any dare he took before.

" _ **Can you please take this seriously? You still don't have the Light, remember?"**_ Volt reprimanded him.

Jax glared at his head. _"I know, I know. Am I not allowed to have fun while I still breathe?"_

" _ **No. I just don't want you to become pieces across this rooftop. If you die, I can't resurrect you."**_

" _Yeah, yeah. I get it. I've got only one life. So now can we focus?"_ Jax brushed off his Ghost's concern almost too easily.

Volt sighed at Jax's easygoing yet careless attitude. He was concerned for the Hunter sure, but sometimes Jax did not realize the true extent of the situation. The girl, Pyrrha, who was pinned down on the floor a few minutes ago, should've sent a clear message to the Hunter by now that he should be careful. Volt was sure Jax would be taking that into account, but that didn't seem to be the case. He was acting as if he did this a thousand times over. If he did die, it would be hard to break the news to Kilera since she grew so close to the Hunter.

And then he'd be the one to get punched if he lived.

Not Jax's corpse that's for sure.

The woman continued with a smile on her face. "I do have to admit this was quite unexpected. I didn't expect the general to send one of his specialists out on a suicide mission."

Jax only raised an eyebrow in response. The general she said? Maybe one of the leaders of the nearby army?

Didn't matter much to him. He only answered to the authority of the Vanguard.

He decided to go along with it. The less she knew of him, the better.

The woman took the silence as an answer though.

She grinned wider as she cooed. "It must really hurt poor, old Ironwood that the power of his army could be turned so easily against him. That the technology he and the SDC built together to bring a better future now play a part in the history of which humanity would turn against each other. So now he has to turn to the true blood and flesh that is his Atlesian Specialists."

The woman sent a chilling laugh that made Pyrrha shiver to the core, but made Jax return an unamused expression.

As if _she_ would intimidate him.

Her eyes were sent ablaze to stare down at Jax as she walked toward the dragon sat on the other side. She turned herself back toward him with a seductive look that made the Hunter roll his eyes.

The woman ignited a fireball in her palm. "I'll let you in on a little secret." She rubbed the side of the dragon's head as if it were pet much to Jax, Volt, and Pyrrha's amazement. "The power of his army is _nothing_ compared to the power from which I wield and will continue to grow as promised from my mistress." She turned her gaze back to the pair. "Everything's been decided already. It was destiny that led up to this moment, and it'll be destiny that will continue grant me more power."

Silence took over the atmosphere.

Jax broke it... by laughing much to the surprise of the woman and Pyrrha.

The Guardian's laughter died down a minute after. "Oh, man! You really are a riot, aren't you?"

"Hm?" She frowned in confusion. Volt also couldn't follow as well, despite reading the Hunter's thoughts.

Jax laughed. "Heh, y… you think destiny's gonna grant you more power? You really are dense." The woman grunted in irritation, and the Hunter also returning the same glare. "I mean sure a lot of stuff led up to this, but you think destiny's conspiring with _you_ and against her?" He pointed to Pyrrha behind him, making her tense up slightly. "Pfft, don't make me laugh. If there's one thing I know is that destiny's just another word for 'fate'. And as long as we have the strength to evade said fate, we can set ourselves on the right path and become who we're truly meant to be. So we're gonna stop you and your so called _mistress_!" The Guardian declared holding his Sunshot up.

"And that's not destiny. It's a _promise._ " Jax finished with a smile.

The woman's eyes widened, and Pyrrha was once again surprised as well at the Hunter's threat. Volt himself was in disbelief at his own Guardian's determination even though he might as well have gone borderline crazy. Perhaps this was why he was one of the Traveler's chosen. Better yet, why humanity as a whole was chosen in the first place. Even without the Light, humanity would never let go.

Not without a fight they wouldn't.

The expression of surprise disappeared from the woman's face. "Hm. I guess I was wrong about this world. There are still a few who keep a fighting spirit." She grinned. "This is something I normally don't do, but I'd like to offer you a spot for my inner circle. Would you like to fill it?"

Jax's grin matched hers. "Sorry, but I'll have to decline."

The woman's smile was replaced with a look of interest. "Hm. Playing hard to get, are you?"

"Nope. You just can't get me, that's what." Jax snarked back with a cocky smirk.

Volt whistled at the jab. _**"Ouch."**_

The woman's interest was replaced with irritation. "Fine then." Her palms ignited fireballs as her eyes were set ablaze. "Let's dance, shall we?"

"Hmph, couldn't wait for you say-"

The Hunter was cut off when the woman immediately rushed him with glass swords ready. Jax dodged off toward the right and fired solar rounds which were blocked off with a wall of glass. When the Guardian needed to reload, his opponent took the opportunity to assault him by summoning forth a row of fire his way. He barely avoided the fire and finished reloading, his Sunshot desperately trying to deal damage to her only to be blocked off by glass.

When the glass wall shattered, Jax threw a grenade her way. Catching the woman's smile, he shot the grenade in mid-air before she could bring up another barrier which turned out to be another flashbang. She was reeling from being blindsided again giving Jax the opportunity to get close to her as he switched to his Unspoken Promise.

Thinking he would slay her in one move, the Guardian prepared for an overhead slash to be brought down. However, the woman summoned a glass sword thick enough to hold him back. She forced him back with a powerful fiery shockwave that seared at his shields. He grunted in pain and held his side as the woman smirked in satisfaction.

Jax let out a breath through his nose.

He had no idea what he stepped into, but he was starting to get an idea why Pyrrha got tossed around.

* * *

Dominus Ghaul grunted as he was knocked back by the impact of a rocket launcher. Under normal circumstances, that one shot would've been enough to end his life.

But he was not normal. Unlike his Cabal brothers, he now wielded the Light. He had the power to rule over all those who opposed him. Ghaul would take the true role of being the Emperor of the Cabal Empire to whole new level.

And yet here he was being defied by an insignificant worm along with her brothers and sisters. The one who helped lead her kind to triumphant age waiting to be taken away from them when they least expected it. The same Guardian who helped the lightless one in their campaign to resist him and his elite soldiers.

The one of whom he believed never deserved the power she was given along with her kind.

Butt here she was, stepping into a futile fight he knew she couldn't win. But now he started to feel something. Something that he thought wasn't possible. He was starting to experience real physical pain. Something that he as Emperor shouldn't feel now that he stole the Traveler's power.

That couldn't be possible. Those who gained this sort of power should be invincible. Immortal. More powerful beyond anyone's imagination.

No, that wasn't it.

He needed more of the Traveler's power.

He needed to ascend beyond his own limitations.

Dominus Ghaul let out a growl before he retreated back to the center as the rest of his loyalists covered his position. The dark aura around him appeared again as he felt the change and pain throughout his body.

* * *

Kilera gunned down the last Legionary just in time to hear Ghaul's crazed screams carry over the ship.

" _More…! I need MORE...! AAAAHHHH!"_

" _ **I know it'll annoy you that I'll point out the obvious, but he's gone quite mad."**_ Typhia stated.

"Well, any ideas on how to stop him?" Kilera asked her Ghost.

" _ **Yes. Keep shooting."**_ She suggested brightly.

"Thanks." The Titan replied dryly with a frown under her helmet.

" _ **You're welcome."**_

When Ghaul finished powering up, he stepped out of the circle and rose to the sky once again. This time, a Nova Bomb was being aimed towards her. Kilera exposed herself on purpose and fired toward Ghaul to get his attention, the void ball absorbing the damage. He spun once before he launched it her direction. The Sentinel barely avoided the radial impact before she ran and fired from the right side where Ghaul stood at the bottom.

" _You failed your Traveler! YOU let your city die! Give up! You have nothing left to fight for! Nothing to die for!"_ Ghaul taunted toward the Guardian.

Kilera glared back. "Feel free to kill yourself since at least I have _someone_ to fight for!"

The Emperor growled before he fired back. As the Guardian was fighting Ghaul, Typhia felt a familiar presence in the air. Out of the corner of Kilera's helmet, a pool of Light was spouting on the other side waiting to fill the user with power. She felt same thing on the other side.

" _ **Kilera, I have another idea!"**_ Typhia stated through the psychic link.

Kilera grunted as the explosions from beside rocked her. "Lemme guess… more shooting?"

" _ **No, not that! There's pools of the Traveler's Light spouting out on both sides of the ship. We can use that to our advantage!"**_ Typhia explained. _**"Marking both locations."**_

Her HUD showed the positions of the pools prompting Kilera to run toward them as Ghaul continued firing. As soon as she stepped into the pools, she was caught by surprise at the she felt the Light within grow exponentially and charge her Super up.

She let a smile cross on her face before she used her Lift and surprised Ghaul when she summoned her Void shield. She threw it toward him as he used his jetpack to avoid it, but found himself reeling in some pain from the impact. He fired back toward her, but no damage was done as she guarded from the attacks. Once she got close, Kilera jumped up and punched Ghaul's face before she bashed him with her shield multiple times before backing off. Ghaul, unable to take anymore pain, performed a heavy stomp that sent Kilera back. She threw her shield before her Super ran out and Ghaul staggered from the impact.

* * *

The Emperor released a growl of irritation before more reinforcements were summoned and retreated as reinforcements arrived in time to cover him.

Once again, his opponent summoned her void shield and pounding him as many times as she could before he stomped her away again. Ghaul released another growl of frustration.

This was irritating. How was his opponent surviving? He had her outnumbered, but she cut those numbers down quickly. They were some of his best soldiers he could summon from the battlefield below, yet she brushed them aside. He had the Traveler's powers coursing through his veins, but this Guardian with her returned strength somehow kept matching him.

Wait, that was it!

The power he was wielding wasn't enough. He needed every ounce of the Traveler's Light and he could finally rid the galaxy of this bug.

Ghaul used his jetpack after reinforcements were dying down and landed in the center.

The dark aura towered over his entire body again as Arc, Solar, and Void energies combined within his body as searing pain soared to unimaginable levels.

" _GYYAAAAAHHHHH! THE LIGHT!_ _ **AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!**_ _"_

* * *

Jax dodged back from an uppercut attack from Cinder and fired at the fire arrows heading his way.

All were decimated in the solar explosion that took place, but a wall of fire followed after. He barely avoided the attack and continued to fire as she dodged away from each shot with ease. She returned more explosive arrows his way and a sizable fireball which hit him when he jumped away from the arrows explosive radius.

Jax grunted in pain as he staggered back, his wounds from earlier and new ones starting to catch up with him. He rushed the woman and went in for a series of rapid strikes which were all countered by her glass swords. He backed off again, but she was onto him and went on the offensive. Jax did all he could to block off every strike go for a counter when he could, only to have each one blocked off as well. The woman was stopped when he finally landed another hit on her with his Sunshot from afar.

Despite the hit to her Aura, Cinder smiled back to Jax who was audibly breathing. "Getting tired are we?"

Jax was able to focus his breathing and then retorted. "Yeah. Tired of you spewin' out trash."

Ignoring the comment, she restarted her assault by summoning fireballs which Jax promptly dodged and fired back with his fully loaded Hand Cannon. The shots were once again blocked with each glass wall summoned within a split second when broken as the woman neared the Hunter. Catching what she was about to do, Jax switched to his sword and forced his way through the barrier only to be forced back by a solar melee attack Cinder prepared for. Jax skidded back to a stop before he was forced off to the side from explosive arrows.

This wasn't good to say the least. Jax couldn't match up to whatever power or skill she had despite most of the strategies he came up with. Whatever power this woman possessed certainly was making this fight felt as if he was battling against Crota or perhaps Oryx.

Not that he fought ever fought them of course. There was some praise he heard from Shaxx telling of Kilera's success calling her 'Hive Bane' or 'Young Wolf'.

Jax wished he had his Light again. If he had its full embrace, he would to be able to match up against this witch. The new powers from which the other Guardians possessed were more powerful than before, but here he was fighting a hopeless fight with none of his friends and no backup. Only his weapons and skills to rely on that would never to seem match up.

And with only one life left to save another.

As Jax was skidding back again from the impact of Cinder's melee attack, she had her glass sword ready to initiate another assault against the Hunter. Jax readied himself once again for another series of attacks.

A flash of bronze and red interrupted them.

In a surprising turn of events, Pyrrha was able to land an unexpected hit against Cinder giving Jax some breathing room.

"Wha…?" Jax was also caught off guard the sudden help. He turned toward her with a serious glare. "Hey, don't come any closer! This witch is mine!"

Pyrrha turned toward him with a determined look. "This fight is mine too. I'm not just gonna stand by!"

Cinder faced them. She still had a smug smile on her face. "You wish to perish that much?"

"We're gonna stop you. Maiden or no Maiden!" Pyrrha declared, brandishing her Miló and Akoúo̱.

"Fine then." Cinder sent a flare up to the sky and snapped her finger. The dragon took flight and circled high above the pair. "I shall deal with you two personally and swiftly, and show you no one can measure up to my power as the new Fall Maiden."

That last part confused Jax, but he and Pyrrha readied themselves once again. The Guardian had no objections for Pyrrha's help this time. He needed all he could get for this one.

Cinder grinned wider as her eyes glowed dangerously.

"Let's heat things up a bit shall we?"

The Guardian and Spartan looked toward each other and nodded before they charged at their common enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain conflict at the top of the Immortal was nearing to a close.

Dominus Ghaul summoned forth his Arc powers and shot balls of electricity toward Kilera who activated her Sentinel Shield and guarded against the damage. She threw her shield toward Ghaul who countered with another ball of Arc Light, disintegrating it. The Titan was able to get close and bashed the Emperor with all her might before she backed off again into the pools of Light. She used her Lift again to avoid the Nova Bomb that was cast where she once stood and charged to Ghaul once again.

The Emperor summoned forth a Dawnblade and threw fire swords her way. All were negated from the guarding and forced Ghaul into meleeing at close quarters on the ground.

Shield and blade alike locked against each other in mutual hate. It only lasted for some time before Ghaul found the edge and forced his way through Kilera's guard. He slashed at her armor twice before he kicked her down the pathway.

The Titan slid before she came toward a stop toward the back of the ship. Just before she could get back up again and restart her duel, a heavy foot stomped on her causing her to grunt in pain.

"You nothing of sacrifice. Nothing of worth. I pity you." Ghaul growled to his most hated enemy.

Kilera grunted again before she spat back. "As do I."

Ghaul expression sparked curiosity. "What? What gives you the right cast your sorrow upon me? I took the Traveler. _I_ took the city."

The Emperor stood up straight as his hands lingered with Arc energy again. " _I_ even took the life of a worthless excuse of a Guardian."

Ghaul glared down toward her. "And you…" He laughed tauntingly. "...You're even worse and foolish than one who fought on the Almighty and think he could escape my brethren. At least he knew better than to face me, leader of the most powerful army in this galaxy. In the long run, I will emerge victorious."

He fully charged his fists with Arc energy.

"Today, your journey… ends… here."

The Emperor pulled back his fist and brought it down against the defenseless Guardian.

All was silent.

For the moment, anyway.

Ghaul's expression switched to one of superiority to surprise when his fist was stopped from pounding his enemy's face in.

Instead, it was being pushed back against both of Kilera's hands as she bored an angry glare under her helmet.

"That's not why I pity you." She growled back as she ignored the pain.

The Titan kept one hand against Ghaul's fist as she went for her knife and proceeded to stab him once. Ghaul's grip against her dissipated when he pulled back from the sudden strike. He staggered back once again when he took a hard slug to the face.

"I pity you because you've learned nothing throughout this. You thought the Traveler made a mistake. You thought it would give up on humanity when you caged it and took our city. You thought because one Guardian was lightless, he wasn't even worth being concerned about. Ignorance, Ghaul. Simple, plain ignorance."

Kilera started forward toward Ghaul slowly as he continued to stare down upon her.

"The Traveler chose us as its protectors because it knew what we would be truly capable of, even without our powers. Many of us got our Light back because we were led by its vision toward the lost shard. That one Guardian barely got any from another, but that didn't stop him from fighting. We were chosen to protect humanity and the Traveler's Light from transgressors and coveters such as you. You'll fail in your mission because you forced it give you power instead of being worthy in the first place."

She stopped to summon her Sentinel Shield which now pulsed with higher amounts of Void Light.

"Now, I will show what one Guardian is truly capable of over an abundance."

Ghaul glared in silence before he broke it. "Very well, then."

The Emperor summoned his own Dawnblade. "Let us test how weak your strength is compared to mine."

Kilera smiled smugly under her helmet "The one who's strength is losing the battle miserably said."

Ghaul growled again before both he charged in return to end the Awoken's life.

* * *

Pyrrha blocked under another swipe of from Cinder's glass sword and attempted a counter before getting forced back.

From the side, Jax joined the fray by firing from his Nameless Midnight to which Cinder danced away from oncoming bullets. She was taken off guard from the explosions from each impact that made her stagger a little, but it didn't matter much. Cinder swiped away from Pyrrha's attacks easily since they were slower from injuring her earlier. She pushed her back again with a forceful melee attack as Jax took the opportunity to join the close quarters duel.

He clashed against her in another series of attacks and blocked against her Dust Blades when he saw it was looking to slip past his guard. He sidestepped from one meant to go through his face giving the Cinder the chance to knock him back on the ground to where Pyrrha was.

"You two really should be doing better than this." Cinder taunted.

Pyrrha glared back as an arrow and bow formed in Cinder's hands.

"Here. I'll start-"

She was interrupted when Jax fired his Scout Rifle against Cinder. The explosive bullet from the gun chained with the explosive arrow and bow intensified the combustion. It knocked Cinder back giving Pyrrha the opportunity to land a few hits on her that took down a her aura a peg. Jax ambushed her from behind and was able to achieve the same results.

Angered, Cinder released a fiery shockwave that pushed both of them back and shifted her attention on Jax. She threw a fireball his way that landed and caused the Hunter grunt in pain. Cinder summoned her blades again and went on the offensive against the Guardian. They immediately locked against each other which prompted Pyrrha attack her from behind. Cinder landed a fireball against her shield she placed up at the last minute that pushed her back whilst holding Jax back at the same time. She decided to cheat by summoning a fireball to hit him, but Jax caught wind of this and fire his Sunshot causing an explosion that knocked both opponents back.

Cinder skidded back before she found her footing as the same was said for Jax.

She let an irritated growl to herself.

Enough games.

Time to get serious.

* * *

Dominus Ghaul reeled back from the impact of Curtain Call after his Solar powers died down. Kilera took the opportunity to throw her shield toward her target who staggered once again. He summoned his Dawnblade again to combat with her again, only to find it somehow knocked out of his hands. Before he could summon another one, Kilera already punched him in the center with so much force that would rival his strength.

The Emperor growled once again, this time in anger and frustration as pain ached throughout his body. How was this possible? He was leader of the most powerful army in the galaxy. He couldn't be looked down upon by some undisciplined humanoid who wasn't worthy.

He was conqueror of the light and wielding it for Traveler's sake!

He let out an angry roar before he switched to his Arc powers and fired each ball of electricity desperately.

* * *

Cinder kicked away at Jax and landed another fireball against him and scorched his armor. As soon as that happened, Pyrrha quickly joined in to help, but an explosive arrow put her down to the ground and scattered her weapons. She did her best to suppress a scream of pain as she skidded back.

Seeing this, Jax got back up again and attempted close-quarters combat. He could barely do anything as his wounds and burns were holding him back. Eventually, Cinder broke through his guard and slashed him across the arm and his chest before landing a few kicks and punching him up his chin, knocking him down on the ground along with his sword and guns scattering across as well.

Cinder breathed a little heavily but nonetheless smiled as she saw him struggle to get up. She had some minor injuries. Cuts, bruises, and even a couple scars. The woman had to admit whoever this Atlesian Specialist was Ironwood trained him pretty well and he certainly did have a lot of fight in him.

But it was like she said before.

No one could measure up to her.

* * *

Kilera summoned her shield once again and proceeded to bash the daylights out Ghaul. He tried to counter, but was denied as it was blocked and resulted by a resumed beatdown. Kilera distanced herself as Ghaul knelt down in pain.

"No. This cannot be! I am Dominus of Red Legion! Galactic conqueror of many! I WILL NOT BE LOOKED DOWN UPON!" Ghaul roared before he charged at his opponent to resume the duel.

However, it finally ended when Kilera lunged at him again and landed a harsh melee and fired a rocket from his jetpack which caused it to overload.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" Ghaul screamed as the explosions burned through his skin and armor.

His body landed in with a loud thud down on the ground.

Kilera sighed in relief as silence plagued the top of the Immortal.

Finally.

The duel was over.

Ghaul had been defeated and Kilera had emerged victorious.

The Light had once again found its way.

* * *

" _ **Quick, Jax! In front of you!"**_

Volt's warning was futile as Jax looked up and was met with Cinder's foot again to his head. The force was so staggering it took of his helmet and brought his hood down.

His face contorted in pain with a new scar running straight down his right eye. As for his helmet, it landed before it rolled its way off the tower and down to the ground below.

He exhaled again before he made contact with Cinder's smug smirk. He took one hard glare before he reached for his sword and sloppily made a melee attack which was countered and knocked him back on the ground.

He grunted painfully again.

For the second time in his one life, the darkness had defeated him once more.

* * *

How?

How did he lose?

How was he bested by an unworthy adversary?

These thoughts crossed Ghaul as laid on the floor in utter pain and humiliation. He released ragged, pained breaths as Kilera cautiously made the approach toward him, her Ghost now deciding to materialize itself next to its owner.

"How...?" He breathed out. "How did it come to this...? How was I defeated?"

Kilera and Typhia appeared in front of his eyesight.

Ghaul turned his head weakly up to them. "Why… why couldn't I defeat you? All I ever wanted… was to receive... the Traveler's Light."

Kilera narrowed her eyes. "I gift you it then."

And she did just that by firing one round into Ghaul's head from her Black Scorpion-4SR.

True silence had met the battlefield.

However, it only lasted for a minute.

"Hm?" Typhia released in confusion, catching the Titan's attention.

Kilera also looked toward Ghaul's body shake slightly and peaks of Light breach out of it. Both of them backed away to a safe distance until a line of Light pierced into the sky.

"Wha…?!" Kilera said in confusion at the sudden event.

The line of Light shone above them and lasted for a few seconds before forming into the shape of wings. However, that wasn't even the strangest and worst thing to transpire yet. The wings eventually formed into the back of a large figure which stood over the city and faced the Traveler.

Kilera's eyes widened in horror as Typhia hid behind the Titan.

"No…" She said.

* * *

Fireteams Ingin and Blackout had regrouped with each other after finishing their objectives and took note of what was happening near the Immortal.

"What the…?" Wraith released in a combination of confusion of what was going on.

* * *

Fireteam Longbow, who was helping the Vanguard up to their feet, also saw the event that was transpiring along with their leaders.

All six of them recognized the figure that formed from the stolen Light.

"It can't be…" Longbow-3 said in despair.

"But it is…" Ikora responded weakly.

Humanity's worst fears had been realized.

Towering at the front of the Traveler in the form of pure Light was Dominus Ghaul.

* * *

" _ **Jax, get up!"**_

No response came. Instead, heavy pained breaths emerged from him as the woman neared closer toward him.

" _ **Jax, please! You have to get up!"**_

It couldn't end here. Not this way. Not after everything they've been through. Volt was terrified. He wanted to do something, but couldn't find himself to do anything lest he would join his partner on the ground.

Miraculously, the Hunter responded by action.

Jax weakly turned his head and saw his Sunshot. He reached out toward it to make another stand. He leaned toward it and gripped it, but the weapon was kicked out of his reach by the woman who downed him earlier.

He faced her with a glare of defiance against her conceited smile.

"I have to say that was fun." She cooed mockingly as she leaned. "Beating down what must be one of the greatest huntsman Remnant has to offer. You're no Ozpin, but you did manage to sneak a few hits along with your friend."

Cinder stood up again. "I am willing to give you a second chance toward my offer of joining my circle. Not something I'd do to anyone who crosses me. So… how's about it?" She reached her hand out to him.

"I'd rather shoot myself." Jax managed to let a weak laugh with a cocky grin.

Cinder frowned in response and took her hand back. Guess there was no getting to him then. His heart was too pure for her to lure away from.

"Hmph. That's the problem with some of you huntsman." She kicked him with hate earning a pained 'Ack!' from Jax. "Too pure and foolish for your own good."

Cinder formed an arrow and bow in both her hands, making the Hunter tense as she raised them both up.

" _ **Jax, do something! Anything!"**_ Volt shouted desperately to him. He had to have some type of way to get out of this.

Pyrrha, who also shook her head and slowly recovered, saw what was happening not too far from her. She barely clinging onto consciousness as she reached out toward him, but couldn't do anything. Her Aura had been exhausted and couldn't help her to stay up.

She too was just as desperate as Volt not to be helpless in this situation.

"I really am sorry for this. Really, I am. Killing off one the good huntsman who have the potential to become greater than they could ever imagine."

She put her bow to the string and aimed toward his chest. "Still, that's the difference between you and me. And you did give it your best shot."

So this was it.

This was how it was going to end. Stranded beyond the system with no way of getting back, no calls for help, and no Light to embrace.

Jax let defiant breath escape him as he was ready to accept was about to happen to him.

" _Volt, if these are my last breaths... know that it's been an honor being your partner."_ Jax stated through the link.

His Ghost was in disbelief. _**"What?"**_

" _Go! Save yourself! Find someone else to protect you."_

The Ghost couldn't believe this. Jax was truly giving up. Something he hadn't done ever in his time as a Guardian even without the Light. If he gave up, what options did he have left? Who would be able to fight off this woman?

Wait.

That's it!

It might kill him, but if Jax wasn't willing to put up one final stand, then he'd have to!

Here goes nothing.

In an unexpected turn of events, Volt materialized beside him much to Jax's surprise.

"Not on my watch." Volt defiantly replied.

"Wha…?" Pyrrha released in confusion when she saw what looked like a star-shaped construct floated beside her savior.

"Wh… Volt…?!" Jax turned him with a surprised expression.

Cinder also taken back. "Huh…? What is this- AGH!"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence when Volt released a flash of light that blinded her and caused her to cover her eyes in pain.

She reeled back again when Volt smashed into her head that caused a crack against her. Covering her eyes again, Cinder blindly casted fireballs to destroy the construct as Volt navigated his way from each of them as he retaliated with beams of Light toward her.

Witnessing these events, Jax shook himself out of his stupor and eye his Hand Cannon that was still on the roof.

He turned himself toward its direction and crawled toward it as fast as he could.

* * *

This… feeling...

Ghaul couldn't describe it.

He had resurrected himself from the dead and took form of purest forms of Light. He felt powerful. Unstoppable.

He had reached his maximum potential.

Ghaul faced the circular cage.

"Traveler!" He spoke to it as if it were a person. "Do you see me now?!"

He turned away and faced his new form. "I am immortal!"

He clenched his hand. "A god!"

Ghaul glanced back slightly. "You have failed!"

He brought his hands up in triumph, ignoring what was happening behind him. "Witness the dawning of a new age!"

The sound from behind him had caught his attention and he turned to look toward it.

What happened next was unbelievable and miraculous.

When Ghaul looked to what was happening, he froze for a second. He saw small patches of light blue pierce through the cage with wires being disconnected as well. A bright blue shine pierced at the middle forcing Ghaul to shield his eyes.

Ghaul released in awe." You… do... see me."

The Traveler focused its attention on destroying part of its power lost in the form of Ghaul who was now dissolving and being drained into the entity. Ghaul screamed a big "NO!" as he felt his essence being dispersed from the light of the Traveler as it finally broke free from its confinement.

Its reawakening easily broke the cage as its Light shone over the city bright as the sun and destroyed the cage's remains.

The Traveler finally proceeded to spread its power and influence from Earth to far beyond the reaches of the Solar System.

* * *

Volt dodged away from another fireball and let another beam pierce at Cinder's aura. This process continued as Pyrrha looked in amazement and confusion (as much as she could since she was still in pain), and as she caught sight of Jax crawling his way to his Sunshot which was a good distance from him. There was no way the Guardian could engage in another sword fight against the woman and he was too injured to handle his rifle properly.

But his Hand Cannon, as large as it was, would be perfect. He needed just one hand on that weapon and would be able to put this woman down for good.

He was stopped when he saw a black aura around it which was moving toward him. He looked toward the source of saw Pyrrha with her hand up, focusing on the weapon, as she was dealing with staying consciousness. Her powers finally gave out when she lost concentration and gripped her other hand toward the side.

Jax turned back toward the weapon and continued to make his way toward it.

Cinder reeled toward the side once again. Volt decided to give a little taunt.

"Ha! Not so tough now against a little-GYAH!"His taunt was cut short when Cinder finally had enough and landed a small fireball against him.

The attack was enough to down the Ghost and he landed him on the floor unconscious.

"Hmph. Insufferable piece of scrap." Cinder growled to herself with smoke coming from her hand. A grunt caught her attention and she saw Jax crawling to his weapon.

She suppressed a gasp but widened her eyes when she saw it was nearly within his reach.

Cinder growled in irritation once again as she walked toward him with a glare, but not before taking his... toy along with her.

How long did she have to suffer through this?

* * *

As the Guardians in the Solar System felt their Light return to them almost immediately, the Traveler's power began circle over the planet Mars as if it was hurrying to return power to one lost child desperate for its gift.

It knew he needed its power right away.

* * *

Jax pulled himself closer to his weapon. He was almost there. It was nearly within his range. The Hunter had the ability to end this and defeat this… 'Fall Maiden'.

Light or no Light.

* * *

The Traveler's influence was about to encircle Saturn and its moon.

* * *

Jax breathed heavily as he finally gripped the weapon in his hand, ready to turn to its target. The mag count read with only 2 shots left.

It was more than enough to deal with this woman.

Just when he was about to turn himself, a foot stomped on his hand and then kicked the Guardian with so much force he landed on his back again. His disoriented vision read with Cinder with a ticked off look on her face as she gripped something within her left hand.

"I've had enough of this nonsense." She started.

* * *

The Light now was entering into other systems across the galaxy, namely Remnant's.

* * *

"None of you insignificant fools will _ever_ understand what I had to go through to achieve this power and its true potential." Cinder continued with dust forming at her hands as she continued to Jax.

* * *

The influence was now far away from Remnant's shattered moon.

* * *

The Fall Maiden had stopped at the Guardian.

"I've waited for years hiding in the shadows patiently to take back what should have been mine in the first place." She stepped on top of his chest harshly.

* * *

Progress had starting to encircle the moon and converge on Remnant.

* * *

"No one in this world will ever match up to the power of the Seasonal Maidens. Nobody can stop my mistress's plans and what will follow next. Especially not some cheap toy."

Cinder dropped Volt beside Jax. She smiled when she saw the Hunter's angry glare. The dragon from above noticed the negative feeling from Jax.

"And you..." She addressed the downed Guardian."…You're not brave."

* * *

The Traveler's Light had finally started to encircle Remnant with its power.

* * *

Ruby Rose, who was nearing the tower and escaped from the large numbers of Grimm, noticed the bluish aura that was traveling through the city and heading towards her.

She gaped at it in confusion and awe as sped closer.

* * *

A dark cloaked feminine figure with green highlights on her armor who was overlooking the battle observed the chaos and destruction that was wreaking on Vale. The Grimm Dragon was circling overhead the tower where it was awaiting its new home. She was about to take her leave when she a saw a light blue aura encircling the city that carried power.

A power she knew all too well.

* * *

Cinder formed a glass sword on her right hand and pointed in Jax's face.

"You're just a foolish military lapdog who dares to play hero and never experienced the fear and pleasure of death."

After she said this, Cinder closed her eyes and laughed to herself and failed to notice the Traveler's Light passing through them.

Pyrrha felt the aura passed through her though and could also feel… comfort. Security.

What was that?

"But now, you will be first of many by my hand to be acquainted with it. Any last words?"

Cinder lifted her glass sword up and brought it down against the Hunter not even bothering to give him time for anything.

Everything was silent.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cinder looked in confusion and surprise when the glass sword didn't pierce the Hunter's heart. Pyrrha, who also found a spot to sit up from where she was pinned, looked on in the same way as well.

Instead of the sword being sent through the Guardian, Jax stopped it with both of his hands as his wounds started to close and heal around him, the scar running down his eye still remaining.

When he glared at the Maiden, Cinder paused in a bit of fear.

It was the first time she did that in a long time.

 _ **Inner Light (Michael Salvatori) - Destiny 2 Theme Metal Version by Little V**_

"Yeah. Never play with fire."

He growled before he used his newfound strength to break the glass sword into pieces much to Cinder's surprise. Everything seemed to go into slow motion from there. The surprised Maiden began to fall forward but took a hard slug to her stomach. The force of the punch caused her to slide back.

Angered, she sent a glare. "Rrgh… what the…?" She suddenly gasped at what she saw next.

For a few moments, electric energy surged around the caper before he released it in the form of a lightning staff that just… appeared in one hand behind him. He twirled the staff around and above his head for few moments as Arc energy formed around his body in a blue aura and pushed a blast in front of his hands that forced Cinder back a little.

Jax let a smug smile form on his face whilst Cinder stepped back in visible shock and confusion. Pyrrha also glanced on in amazement at seeing the Hunter's true power.

Oh, how the tables had turned so quickly.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He taunted to her.

Cinder stood in shock for a few more moments before she replaced it with an angry glare. "Wh-Whatever! Y-You're still gonna die by my-AGH!"

She never finished her declaration as Jax sent another punch, this time taking down a great portion of her aura. Cinder quickly retaliated by casting glass swords and rushed her opponent. She clashed against Jax in a flurry of strikes left to right, right to left, down and up, and even diagonal directions occasionally. Jax used his staff and simply shattered all of them easily through angled and calculated attacks and blocks. He then pushed her back again with a Razor's Edge combo that punctured through her aura and damaged her.

Cinder gritted her teeth in frustration as she gripped herself and almost knelt. She casted fireballs his way at blinding speeds only to find Jax dodging each one like an acrobatic while occasionally attacking one of them, ignoring the damage. She dodged away in various directions when he was making progress against her before he jumped up and slammed his staff to the ground where she was and caused her to be knocked back in the wall.

The Fall Maiden shook her head to shake off the disorientation then widened her eyes when she saw the Arcstrider about to slam down on her again. Only her remaining strength saved her from dissipating into ashes of electricity by pushing herself into the air, using the wind to carry her away to a safe distance. Cinder this time fired explosive arrows where he stood. Jax used his Light this time to commence a double jump as he spun in mid-air using his staff before using another ground slam which Cinder backed away from.

She found herself on the defensive when Jax rushed against her in a barrage of attacks. Cinder summoned barriers against him to avoid damage and attempted counters when she could with crystal swords. However, they were all negated and only made him increase his attack speed against her. Eventually, he broke through her guard by commencing a heavy attack the staggered her and gave him the opportunity to follow up with basic attacks followed by an Arc blast.

The result had caused Cinder's aura to flare up around her in response as a warning that it was nearly depleted. Cinder stood herself back up again and decided to try something new. She summoned her glass swords again but this time she used the wind to levitate them above and set them on fire. Cinder cast them forward to the Arcstrider who once again avoid all of them, but that's was part of Cinder's strategy. While he would be distracted by the attack, she would build up another one by charging huge fireball on thick glass wall that would either burn her opponent to submission or push him off the roof to his death. Sure enough when the last glass sword was broken by Jax's attack, Cinder pushed the large wall of glass and flame toward toward the Arcstrider as he caught sight of this.

Cinder smiled in satisfaction as the wall neared the edge. It looked like her trap worked. Much to her dismay however, Jax jumped up and spin himself forward like a drill and broke through the fiery glass wall at the center ignoring the burns he suffered through. At the last minute, Cinder brought up a barrier of flame when Jax was about to slam down on her again. The shockwave that ensued after shook the area and caused Pyrrha to cover her eyes from the wind and resumed her awestruck expression of amazement at Jax's sudden power surge before he flipped backwards and landed on the ground with confidence.

 _ **(1:19)**_

Cinder skidded back before she found herself breathing heavily as Jax stood on the other side, the aura around him now starting to die down.

Her breath was caught in her throat when the Hunter's staff quickly disappeared as fast it came. He ignored her for a moment and was casually walking back to where the sword was struck on the ground with his back turned.

This was her chance!

Cinder lunged at him with a glass sword ready to end the Hunter's streak. Jax grabbed the sword from the ground, he pouted a little when he saw a scratch on the custom handle. At the last second, he dodged away from Cinder's ambush and countered with a Disorienting Blow. The electrical current bypassed through Cinder's aura while the punch stunned her and caused to grip her head from the pain while trying to control the shocks at the same time.

As Cinder was trying to gain her senses back, Pyrrha looked off to the side and observed the Guardian looking his unconscious Ghost with a small frown expression.

' _Hang in there, buddy. I'll make her pay for this.'_ Jax thought to himself.

Pyrrha continued to gaze at her savior with awe and concern at the same time. _'Who is this guy? First, he comes out of nowhere and saves me. And now he just up and started this woman out of nowhere with his semblance.'_

She blinked then gazed to the ground in thought. _'No, wait. That can't be it. Maybe he's been holding back this entire time. But...that blue aura that passed by us… could that be related to him using his powers right now?'_

Pyrrha looked back at Jax once again. _'Just what is he?'_

When Cinder got her senses back, she caught her enemy facing towards her with a tranquil stance and an angry glare. She took a step back in fear as he held his sword in one hand.

' _Who is this guy?! The White Fang never mentioned anything about some huntsman wielding a powerful staff and I doubt he's one of Ironwood's!'_ She thought.

Cinder's anger returned again as she clenched her hands, gritted her teeth, and as her eyes glowed. _'He's just been toying with me this whole time! How dare he!'_

Cinder growled before she felt blood trickle down her hands from digging her nails in. _'I'll kill him!'_

 _ **(2:12)**_

Jax noticed Cinder's growing anger.

"I can only guess you're the one behind this." He said.

Cinder only responded with heavy breaths as she continued to glare at him.

"...I'll take that as a yes."

Jax regarded the fires happening across the city and the airships that were evacuating civilians with a glance in the background. "I see that you've not only taken innocent lives, but you've hurt one of the academy students and my best friend."

Pyrrha widened her eyes slightly. She glanced confusedly at the star-shaped object on the ground some feet away as its optic flickered slowly.

' _Best... friend?'_ She wondered.

Cinder, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

"I'm not gonna allow you to spread more harm against these people."

Cinder flinched when Jax summoned his staff again. "Meaning you won't be able leave this city alive when I'm through with you!"

In a flash, Jax opened his assault against Cinder in a string of attacks she barely could fight back against. Every time she summoned crystal swords they were shattered ahead of time and faster than Cinder could handle. She forced him back with a shockwave then casted swords of fire around in his general position to break his footing and make an opening for an attack. He dodged each of them expertly and made it back to his opponent who blocked the slam with a barrier.

Jax immediately backed away and ducked under a swipe meant to slice across his chest. He returned with a heavy attack that Cinder blocked with a wall glass but still sent her back as it shattered nonetheless. He lunged back when his Super ran out and he switched back to his Unspoken Promise. Cinder seized this opportunity and tried to go on the offensive against Jax. She summoned glass swords against him in split-second timing to wear him down, only to find herself somehow matched against her rival. Eventually, she found a way past his guard, slashed down his right arm, disarmed him, and pushed him back.

She quickly pushed forward to stab the crystal sword through his chest, but he dodged off to the right and punched her away, giving him the few seconds he needed to activate his Super again.

 _ **(3:06)**_

Jax then commenced an upward slash which staggered his opponent and gave him the opening to punch her again, this time with his melee ability. When the blow landed, Cinder was at the mercy of the Guardian who landed another melee against her, this time on her chin that took up in the air. He commenced a mid-air spin combo and followed with a barrage of attacks at which point Cinder was fighting to keep her eyes open at that point.

When he decided they were high enough, Jax finally ended it all by commencing an Infinite Dodge by jumping from her foot and kicking her square in the stomach causing her to land with a loud 'BOOM!' on the rooftop that caused Pyrrha to cover her eyes from the shockwave.

Jax landed gracefully behind Cinder's body shortly after.

The battlefield was silent.

 _ **(Song End)**_

Jax stood up and sighed in relief. He felt the eyes of someone watching him and turned back to Pyrrha who an awestruck expression on her face.

He tilted his head in confusion with an expression to match it.

"What?"

"Who… are you?" She finally asked gaining her voice back.

Jax confusion was only furthered. "Uh… Jax Pyralis Blackwood. And you're… Pyrrha Nikos right?"

She tensed at him knowing her name. "Yes... but that's not what I meant to ask."

The Hunter, once again, blinked in confusion.

"I… want to know… was that your Semblance?"

Jax blinked again. "What?"

"Your electrical staff." Pyrrha pointed out as best as she could since she couldn't see it. Jax glanced at his hands.

"Was it part of your Semblance?"

Silence.

.

.

.

"What's a Semblance?"

Pyrrha was in complete shock. How in Oum's name did he not know what a Semblance is? It was one of the most basic of ideas of becoming a huntsman.

Jax did catch on to what she was saying… sort of.

"Wait a sec." He whispered to himself, looking at his hands.

The impact of everything that just happened within the last few minutes slowly weighed down on Jax when he finally realized what Pyrrha was wondering about. He looked back to where Cinder laid from behind and glanced back at his hands. Maybe it was all just a hallucination?

Jax did one thing he knew for sure to confirm his theory. He clenched his hand into a fist and Arc energy responded by lighting up for a moment.

"Whoa." The rookie Guardian stated as the force of everything now hitting him at once. He let out a chuckle before it grew into joyous laughter, much to Pyrrha's confusion.

He pumped a fist into the air. "Yeah! The Light is back! I'm back, baby! Whoo! Heh, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Jax looked up in the sky as one particular star twinkled a light blue.

The smile was kept on his face.

' _She did it.'_

Jax let out a 'Hm' to himself before he decided to formally greet himself to Pyrrha, Ruby's friend.

That was… until things took an unexpected turn.

As soon as he turned to meet the spartan, Jax let out a 'ACK!' and gained a pained expression as Pyrrha winced at the sudden gasp of pain.

Jax took only one step forward before he fell on the ground. Pyrrha widened her eyes and gasped in complete shock when she found out the source of his fall.

Sticking out from near the center of his back was one of Cinder's arrows.

And from behind him, Cinder possessed a satisfied smile on her face and the dragon heeded her call to land.

* * *

Ruby Rose was nearing the top of the tower where Jaune said that was where Pyrrha was facing off against a woman on top of the tower where the Grimm Dragon was circling above, patiently waiting for its next meal.

She was able to hear the familiar voice of Pyrrha and another one she did not recognize right away. It was obviously belonged to male that's for sure. Shortly after, she heard that same voice in a celebratory tone followed by joyous laughter.

Wondering what all the happiness was about, Ruby rushed up to the rooftop to figure out what was going on.

She knew that was Pyrrha was safe for sure, but it was the fact that his cheers came after. Something about the light or whatever being back. Ruby had no idea what he meant, but she was find out what was happening on the rooftop. Soon enough, she climbed to the roof of the tower to see Pyrrha pinned toward the wall.

And just in time to see the unhelmeted caper fall onto the ground with no life in him.

Seeing this, Ruby paused with a combination of emotions swirling within her. Shock and sadness stuck out the most at seeing the friendly, young man she barely knew falling to the ground as the woman smirked at her accomplishment.

Even if Ruby wasn't there to save Pyrrha, he was there to take her place.

But she was too late to save him.

"No…" Ruby whispered to herself, barely holding tears back. She widened her eyes and screamed in complete anguish as a magnificent light poured out of her eyes and she levitated off the ground.

" **NOOOOOO!"**

"WHAT?!" Cinder screamed in complete disbelief.

"Huh?!" Pyrrha released in awe as the bright light started to cover the area.

Volt's optic flickered slightly as he barely could make out the sounds of painful screaming.

All was calm within the proximity of the battlefield.

* * *

No words could describe the Guardians' latest victory and the miraculous event that happened.

The Last City on Earth had been taken back after a gruesome battle against the Red Legion ending in victory for the Guardians and civilians alike. Red Legion units were quickly wiped out shortly after the Traveler had awoken and gave the Guardians their powers back. Word quickly spread of the Vanguard's victory across the system and namely on the Farm where the population slowly but surely returned to their homes safe and sound with a new sense of security after seeing the welcoming hands of their loved ones waiting for them at the city walls.

As for the old Tower, repairs were already quickly underway as ordered by the Vanguard following Dominus Ghaul's and the Red Legion's defeat. Facilities located on the wall ramparts were established following the Last City's liberation.

Commander Zavala walked toward the edge of wall and gazed down upon it as the memories of his first days as a Guardian came back to him.

Ikora Rey joined him shortly after, returning the warm smile he gave to her.

Cayde-6 followed as well, doing a little celebratory walk and patting Zavala's shoulder as he joined his fireteam members gazing down at the city and the Traveler.

Suraya Hawthrone, who had been invited to reside in the Tower much to her surprise, was the fourth to join the group to witness their hard-earned victory against the Red Legion.

Cayde turned back and welcomed their final guests along with the rest of the group who greeted her with warm smiles to join them in the viewing of the Last City and the Tower.

The Young Wolf herself.

Kilera Lojir along with her Ghost Typhia.

Both had took a spot at viewing the city they had taken back along with the Traveler, whose violent awakening had damaged itself and had debris floating around it, but was awake nonetheless.

She had turned to Cayde with a smile who returned it (as much as an Exo could anyway). Zavala also turned to the Young Wolf along with Ikora shortly after. One by one they all started to leave with Zavala lagging behind who placed a hand on Kilera's shoulder when her expression went sour. She nodded back with a smile to let him know she was okay, prompting the Titan Vanguard to follow the rest of the group.

The soft breeze was the only thing that carried over the long pause.

"You know he could be out there still fighting." Typhia stated, breaking the silence.

Kilera, with her head turned down, closed her eyes for a moment and smiled a hopeful smile.

"I know." The Young Wolf turned to her Ghost. "He's definitely not the dying type even if he shows his carefree side a lot."

Both continued their gaze as the Speaker's past words began to echo in their minds.

" _The light lives in all places… in all things. You can block it… even try to trap it... but the light will find its way."_

Kilera's smile grew ever so slightly as her hope that Jax was still alive enlarged.

There was one thing she knew for sure.

A new age had begun.

* * *

Pain.

Humiliation.

Anger.

Fear.

Those were all the things Cinder felt as she now laid crippled on the ground.

She was able to gain back consciousness and gained only part of her vision. Cinder clenched her teeth as she felt utter pain flare throughout her body. Her left eye hurt even more from being in close range of the light that assaulted her. She wouldn't dare open it lest she suffer even more.

Using what remaining strength she could, Cinder positioned her arms in a sort of push-up posture and began to lift herself up. It was easier said than done as her arms felt like hot jelly that would melt in on themselves any second. She placed her legs in the middle and slowly stood up in a weakened stance. She had one hand on her left eye, the other gripped toward the side.

Cinder saw the result of the battle and saw all her assailants unconscious. The 'Invincible Girl', the dark-red haired one, and the caper along with his robot ally.

This was unbelievable. All of this time, waiting in the shadows to steal the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers was but a waiting game for Cinder. One she obviously won at since she played her hand correctly. Beacon had fallen from the White Fang and Grimm incursion enabling her to achieve her status as the new Fall Maiden as everyone else was distracted. Not only that, she was able to best Ozpin and easily defeat the so called 'Invincible Girl' in battle.

But when that caper... the mysterious boy showed up out of nowhere along with his robot buddy, things went south pretty quickly.

Cinder didn't know how she let her guard down like that when she prepared for every little thing that might've come in her way. However, she didn't know the boy or was hinted of any warning that he would interfere. She had no idea he was holding back on her.

She didn't even know _what_ he was for that matter.

But the girl... the girl with silver eyes. _She_ was the one the had Cinder worried the most. She somehow done more damage than that boy with the electrical staff could ever imagine.

The boy gave her quite the beating, but the girl _crippled_ her and took out her left eye for Oum's sake!

She needed to rid this world of both of them while she could still breathe. But the biggest threat to Cinder's power and Salem's influence had to take priority.

The dark-red haired girl.

She took one step toward the pale girl, her leg flaring up in pain that caused Cinder to grunt in pain.

She took another step, the pain swelling up again in her left one.

The Fall Maiden attempted another one before she lost her footing and balanced herself out.

Cinder took yet another one, now readying a crystal sword with her power. Just a few more before she could end the threat before it even began.

Another one was taken, her energy being sapped away every passing second.

Cinder then pushed herself against her body's own warnings and towered over the unconscious girl.

Her crystal sword was readied and sharpened. She raised it up with all the strength that was left.

This was it. All she had to do was to commit the deed.

Just as she was about to impale the girl, Cinder heard a gunshot ring out in the distance.

She was stopped.

Cinder's shocked and pained expression was accommodated with her ragged breaths. She slowly turned down and gazed at the hole through her upper chest. It barely missed her heart, but it made up for by the lingering burn she felt on her back.

From behind her, the same boy she rendered unconscious held his gun in one hand toward her with a pained look on his face, but also with a sharp, determined glare at the same time.

Cinder felt the crystal sword fall out of her grasp as it fell dissipated into dust in the air.

All her strength was gone.

She fell to her knees in front of the girl.

Cinder took one last look at her tranquil face as if fate was mocking her.

Her face finally fell forward as she fought to stay consciousness.

From behind, her rival's gun fell out of his hand as he slipped away into a deep sleep.

Cinder caught the sight of the familiar sight of Emerald and Mercury's shoes as her eyelids became heavy.

One last thought crossed her before she blacked out.

' _How?'_

* * *

 **Well, that's another chapter for the books. A bit of a cliffhanger there that's for sure.**

 **As you can tell, Pyrrha's still (somewhat) alive in this AU and the Guardians have acheived their second Golden Age. Think I could've done better with the dialogue in this though.**

 **As for the music section, I didn't really expect you to read that fast. Just to imagine out the scene in your head with the music in the background. But I guess that's on me for putting too many words there.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and please give any neccessary feedback.**


End file.
